


Sea Diamond and Shadow Prince||Spiritshipping Fanfiction

by PeruLo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drama, Eventual Smut, Fairy Tale Retellings, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeruLo/pseuds/PeruLo
Summary: Jesse is the youngest Prince of Ocean Kingdom and is well-known for his beautiful voice, charming personality, and a strong sense of curiosity. For his eighteenth birthday, his siblings bring him to the surface for the first time, never realizing their brother's life will change upside down after he meets the brown-haired young man who was sailing on the nearby ship, his lonely eyes attracting the attention of the young merman...
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. Song of Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Another fairy tale retelling with a similar formula like "In the Embrace of the Supreme King". A short story that will be updated every Sunday. I took inspiration from both the Disney movie and the original story by Hans Christian Andersen. 
> 
> The song featured in the story called "Where is your heart?" is from old Russian animation of "The Wild Swans"
> 
> I really hope you all will enjoy!

\- _Dearest prince, we should really be going. Your siblings and your father will be worried._ – a giant sea crocodile spoke as the young merman swam few feet away from her in circles, his beautiful turquoise tail with a few silver scales glittering on the dim light like a rainbow.

\- Wait just a little bit, Shirley! Emerald will soon be here.

\- _Knowing that old turtle, it'll take him quite some time..._ \- the reptile sighed as she moved her muscled legs and swam over to her young master, his bright green eyes scanning the environment of the underwater city where many different sea creatures lived.

The young prince was always like that, wanting to do as he pleased whenever he could, even if it meant to be late to his own birthday party back at the castle. But Shirley knew the prince's behavior was like this only when it came to Emerald, the old turtle that would bring him many interesting stories from all over the world, even from the surface if he was lucky.

Usually, Prince Jesse was always sure to follow his father's rules and despite his curiosity, he never tried to go to the surface until he was old enough like his siblings. Still, when it came to hearing Emerald's stories, the young prince would lose all of his manners, his thoughts only centering around the words and tales the old turtle would say.

And what could be considered a better birthday present than another interesting story?

\- There he is! – the young merman exclaimed, his tail already in motion. Shirley wasn't able to move fast enough to catch up with him as he approached the old turtle with emerald-green shell, the crocodile letting out yet another sigh of exhaustion. – Emerald, how have you been?!

\- _Oh, your dearest majesty, I'm sorry for being late._ – the old turtle spoke, his voice raspy and quiet as he smiled tenderly at the young merman. – _I hope your birthday party still hasn't begun._

\- Oh on the contrary! We were just waiting for you! – the young merman chuckled as he swam behind the turtle and started pushing him in the direction of a castle. – Let's go, Shirley, everyone must be worried.

The crocodile shook her head before she joined the two of them on their casual swim through the lively town, every single fish and merman greeting their prince as they passed him by. The whole town was decorated with turquoise stripes and pearl-white shells, two colors representing the youngest son of the royal family and his day of maturity.

Today, Jesse was to swim to the surface along with three of his brothers and one sister, all of them already maturing enough to venture above the sea on their own. Turquoise-head was rather excited for that event rather than a birthday party but if he got to see the world he heard so many stories about in person, two hours of greeting nobility, and other guests were worth the goal.

\- Where have you been this time, Emerald? – the prince asked once they entered the restricted area around the castle, not many merfolk swimming around anymore.

\- _Oh, I visited a rather close kingdom. It is only a day away from here. I've already told you stories about it and how I was rescued by one of the children when I was just a tiny turtle hatched from the egg._

\- Yes you did... but did you find anything new or interesting? You said it yourself that's a huge kingdom. – Jesse persuaded, disappointment present in his green eyes.

\- _Actually, I did_. – the turtle chuckled. – _You see, on many trips I made to that kingdom, I've never met a royal family of that land. Well, a few days ago, I managed to be in the presence of their crown prince. He was walking on a beach under his castle, so many strange animals around him I didn't know whether I should approach the shore or not._

\- Really?! They also have a prince? Does he have many siblings as I do?

\- _I'm afraid not, your majesty. He was followed by many retainers, however. All of them seemed to be very affectionate towards him. The young prince was smiling quite a lot. But still... -_ Emerald paused for breath for a short while, the trio already reaching the palace gate as the guards greeted them and let them in the luscious coral gardens.

\- Still what?

\- _I cannot really explain this sentiment, your majesty, but I could swear I saw a sad shadow in that young man's eyes as if he was tormented by something which just doesn't want to leave him alone._

Jesse stopped for a moment to take in that information, the merman not even knowing the prince Emerald was talking about but already sympathizing with his alleged sorrow.

\- Do you think he also lost his mother like I did lose mine? Do you think that's it? – turquoise-head questioned, the turtle closing his tired eyes for a moment before shaking his head.

\- _I wouldn't know. But it's definitely a type of sorrow I've never seen before: it is rather prominent in the youngster's eyes, but his aura is anything but sad, at least when the prince is in presence of his many retainers and animals. –_ Emerald finished before they reached the main gate of the castle, the servants making final preparations before the party later in the evening. – _Still, if you were ever to stumble upon that prince, I'm sure you'll be able to recognize him. With your sensibility, you may even find out a reason for his sadness._

Jesse chuckled before he followed the turtle and the crocodile inside the castle, servants already losing their minds upon their young master's return. His family must have been really worried...

_Woops..._

***

\- You sent for me, Sartorius? – Jaden questioned as he entered the cramped boat cabin, his father's retainer and royal family's own fortune teller already having spread cards all over the table. Young brunette rolled his eyes at the sight, already knowing what the older man wanted from him.

\- Ah, your highness... - Sartorius said in his obnoxiously calm voice, the young prince now sitting across from him as he tapped his foot on the wooden floor. – Your father asked me to read your fortune once we leave lady Flannagan's residence and I have to say I've seen something rather interesting in my cards...

Brunette's eyebrows widened for only a second only to fall down again as he crossed his arms across the chest and leaned casually onto the chair.

\- Let me guess: Blair will break the engagement with me because I'm too immature or something? I would consider that good news.

\- No, nothing like that. – Sartorius chuckled as he picked up one of the cards on the table, his long and sharp nails giving Jaden a sense of anxiety. – Bear in mind I never told a wrong fortune so everything I'll tell you today will most likely happen in one way or another.

\- Out with it, it's really cramped in here and I don't like it. – brunette whined as he straightened on the chair, his feet tapping even stronger against the floor.

\- The first card that had opened told me you'll soon meet someone rather interesting, someone you've never seen before and someone you'll find so interesting you'll become absolutely enamored with.

Jaden chuckled at that statement, not even being able to imagine what kind of a person that someone would have been. Maybe a royal from a foreign country? But to become enamored with? No way.

\- But the interesting part comes with this second card. – Sartorius continued, one more card now laying face up on the table. – That someone will bring a lot of trouble with them, for you and everyone around you. But you won't want to listen to what anyone tells you.

Brunette frowned at those words.

\- And what does the third card say? – he questioned, pointing his finger in a card the fortune teller still held between his fingers. Sartorius chuckled with amusement once again, his piercing dark eyes giving the young prince cold shiver down his spine.

\- I can only see a sharp blade pointed at someone's direction. The future is still very blurry but I can sense the bloodshed.

For a very short moment there was utter silence in the cabin, even the guards inside the room fell completely silent as they observed the fortune teller with horror.

But then Jaden fell into fits of hysterical laughter, tears rimming down his face as he slowly stood up from the chair and headed towards the narrow exit

\- I really love these fairy tales of yours, you know?! You should start considering to write a book or something!

\- I'm telling you, your Highness, this is absolutely tru-

\- Yeah, yeah, whatever. – Jaden didn't even wait for Sartorius to finish talking as he jumped out on the deck and took a deep breath, a sharp yet present scent of the sea overtaking all of his senses.

\- How did it go, your highness? Was the fortune lucky or not? – a weak and insecure voice suddenly spoke.

The young prince stretched his arms as he turned towards his two closest retainers, the Trusdale brothers Syrus and Zane.

\- It was just usual gibberish, nothing to worry about.

\- We are curious, what did he say? – Zane insisted, evoking a small and cheeky grin from his master as he walked across the deck and towards the railing, the sea looking remarkably beautiful that day while skies displayed all sorts of clouds in all of their stunning shapes.

\- Apparently, I'll meet someone I'll become so infatuated with I'll completely lose my senses and when they bring the trouble to the kingdom, we won't be able to react properly and there'll be bloodshed.

Zane's reaction was rather similar to Jaden's, his chuckle only being a lot more discrete while Syrus went completely pale as he heard those words.

\- W-we have to report that to the king as soon as we return! We must prevent that from happening!

\- Syrus, calm down, you're making prince uncomfortable. – Zane warned, the shorter man still in a state of complete panic.

But Jaden completely stopped listening to them as he turned all of his attention towards the waves under his boat.

He never believed in anything Sartorius said but his father did and that's why the kingdom was in a bad state, so bad Jaden will have to marry a girl much younger than him in order to ensure enough capital for his country to prosper further. If he was younger, the brunette would maybe put some sort of resistance against arranged marriage but he didn't really care at that point, his father completely ignored his wishes anyway.

And maybe, if he does everything his father says, then the people will stop being so afraid of him.

Jaden sighed as he leaned his head on the wooden railing, the thought of returning to that castle making his stomach churn.

So many servants in the castle were so terrified of him for some reason and Jaden had no idea why. He didn't remember being rude to anyone or doing anything that would elicit such a response but he did notice newer servants and his own retainers didn't have those types of reactions to him at all.

And no matter how much he tried to ignore the whole thing, Jaden was still bothered by catching a glimpse of their terrified eyes of his servants, the fact they didn't want to speak to him about that making him that more annoyed.

But hey, at least he will soon become a king and everyone needs to listen to him. Blair seemed like a nice girl, she had an adorable pet named Ruby and Jaden had his own horde of pets eagerly waiting for him back home. He won't need to be worried about anything. He just needed to do what he was told...

_You'll soon meet someone rather interesting, someone, you've never seen before, and someone you'll find so interesting you'll become absolutely enamored with..._

Jaden shook his head as Sartorius's words echoed in his head, that annoying voice repeating that exact same sentence over and over.

_A special person?_ , brunette thought.

_No way, I'm not that lucky..._

***

\- How're you feeling? – Alexis questioned as she held tightly onto Jesse's hand, the older mermaid having a tender smile on her face as she observed her little brother's wide eyes.

\- I'm really nervous... but in a good way! – turquoise-haired prince said through a giggle, not even noticing another one of his siblings, Jim, slowly swam up to him along with Shirley.

\- You should be, it is beautiful up there, you'll see.

\- But just be careful, alright? Try not to make your presence known to humans if we stumble upon them. – the second youngest, Aster, commented with a serious face but Jesse was still able to see a glimmer of excitement in his brother's eyes.

\- Buckle up, everyone! We're almost there! – the oldest of the five, Atticus, warned his siblings as they swam behind him on a significantly large distance, the eldest brother's role being to make sure there were no threats as the new merman was coming out on the surface for the first time.

And if Jesse had to be honest, he didn't know what he would do without his family.

All of them were really close to each other and would always look after one another, especially after their mother died due to a mysterious illness only three years ago. That tragedy only made siblings even more close-knit together and Jesse knew that, when his time comes, all four of his siblings will be more than happy to swim with him to the surface.

Atticus was their oldest brother, being four years older than Jesse and being the first one to exit to the surface. He had a strikingly beautiful face, long brown hair, and black tail that glittered in red light whenever rays of the sun would shine upon them. But despite the fact he was the eldest, he said himself he wasn't suited for the role of a king once their father passes away. Instead, he saw himself as a general or a traveling warrior and he did everything in order to achieve that goal.

Next in the line was Alexis, the only girl among the royal family heirs and three years older than Jesse. She had a radiant pink tail that shone in bright green light whenever she moved, those colors being in perfect harmony with her dirty blonde hair. But like Atticus, she didn't see herself as the queen either, she was far more interested in traveling and becoming a merchant, her level of knowledge in handling money being truly remarkable.

The third inline was Jim, the calmest of the bunch, and two years older than Jesse. Shirley was originally his retainer but as Jesse was born, Jim was more than happy to offer her company to his adorable little brother. He had a dark green tail while his right eye was constantly covered by an eye patch due to strong magic that radiated from it. And because of that magic, Jim decided to train to become the kingdom's next shaman who will eventually help the new king in anything he would need.

The fourth inline and the merman who was only a year older than Jesse was Aster, the most ambitious out of the five and aiming for the throne from a very young age. Both his hair and tail were a shiny silver color, his movements fast and flexible as he moved through the water. Their father didn't really oppose anyone of his children becoming the next ruler, he just wanted them to be diligent and care for their people and Aster was exactly that.

Still, Jesse couldn't help but want to go up against his brother in a race for the throne, both of them sharing similar ideas on how to improve their lovely kingdom.

\- Alright, everyone, prepare your lungs. – Atticus warned one last time as he rushed towards the surface, the waves glistering in reddish-orange light as the sun slowly descended into the sea, the evening slowly taking a grip over the sky.

\- Remember what we taught you, okay? – Alexis whispered as she let go of Jesse's hand, the youngest nodding and taking a deep breath.

The moment Jesse literally jumped out on the surface was when his heart almost stopped with all the excitement, the light breeze brushing over his wet shin, and his usually spiky hair now slick back and dripping. At first, the young merman wasn't sure how to react as he observed the vast space of the sea, the sky slowly becoming darker and darker with the moon shining brightly high up. With every moment a new star would appear, Jesse left in complete awe as he observed small lights looking down at him.

And the air... the air was so strange to breathe in but the smell was amazing, the scent of salt mixing with other different scents he had never smelt before. There was even a huge boat out there in the distance...

\- How're are you feeling, Jesse? Is your breathing normal? – Jim questioned as he patted his brother's shoulder, the young prince still in complete awe with his environment.

\- I'm feeling amazing! – he exclaimed. – Are those stars?! Why are there so many of them?! And what are those smells!? And that sound!? Is that music?

Other four mermen had to chuckle at his adorable reaction, their faces eliciting nothing but pure happiness and pride.

\- I assume it's from that boat over there. They must have a party of sorts. – Alexis noted, all five heads turning towards the only source of light on that vast sea swallowed by the darkness of the night.

\- Shall we swim over there and say hello?

\- Atticus, no-

\- Oh, come on! It's night and there's nothing much to see anyway! – brunette already grabbed Jesse's hand a pulled him strongly, the other three following them with slightly concerned and pissed expressions.

\- Just make sure not to make your presence know, alright? – Atticus rubbed his little brother's head in amusement, the younger barely managing to keep up with his brother's fast tail swings.

Soon enough the five of them started circling around the boat, Jesse being the only one to dare and swim up to it in order to touch its wooden surface. The people onboard were rather loud and the music became much stronger as the merfolk came closer so there was no way they will be heard even if they splash their tails really hard.

But then Jesse looked up out of pure curiosity... and wasn't able to look down again.

There, at the very back of the boat, away from all the music and fun and illuminated by only one small lamp was a young man of brown hair and striking brown eyes looking down at the waves, his gaze directed at nothing in particular. His beauty was prominent to Jesse even at night and his expression was blank with a hint of sadness...

And his eyes... those brown eyes... they really had a shadow in them, just like Emerald said.

_Is he...?_

The merman was compelled to swim closer to take a better look but as he did, he remembered his siblings' warning not to make his presence known.

Suddenly, a song that his mother used to sing appeared at the top of his memory, some verses were forgotten and drowned by the time but the young merman still remembered how his mother told him a story: it was her who proposed to his father with that very song.

And without hesitation, the sea prince took a deep breath and lightly let his voice out, hoping it'll reach the mysterious man up on the boat but not so much that he'll go looking for him:

_Where is your heart_

_When shadows fill your eyes_

_Keeping you from me_

_Close yet far apart_

The brunette's expression suddenly changed as he slowly straightened up and looked around, his expression softening as he leaned into the sound of the enticing voice and lovely lyrics:

_Where is your heart_

_You know it isn't right_

_What're you hiding, mystery lad_

_Where is your heart tonight?_

The man on the boat closed his eyes as he listened to the song, his expressionless face suddenly becoming so serene and relaxed Jesse was just compelled to sing to him more and more:

_I knew I found heaven_

_Right from the start_

_Your inner beauty shames the rose on a vine_

_So once more I ask you_

_Where is your heart?_

_I'll love you forever_

_Will you be mine?_

The young merman would sing to him even more but unfortunately, those were all the lyrics he was able to remember, the brunette up on the boat now opening his eyes and looking around, his and Jesse's eyes locking for only a second even though merman was sure the other wasn't able to see him.

But that one moment was enough for Jesse to feel his heart skip a beat and his throat tightening, a completely new feeling overtaking his body...

\- There you are, Your Highness!

Jesse instinctively dived under the surface to hide as he heard more people approaching the mysterious brunette and when he came back up, the man was gone. Disappointed, Jesse swam away from the boat and proceeded to look for his siblings, not even noticing ominous black clouds slowly sailing over the calm night sky...


	2. Song of Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another chapter! I thought to add one more part to this chapter but the whole thing was rather long so I had to keep something for the next time ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

\- Stay put, your highness! The storm will pass soon! – the ship’s captain assured the young prince as he ran out on the deck, the boat rocking in all possible directions as the waves threw it mercilessly across the sea.

If he wasn’t holding onto the fixated table in his own cabin using both of his hands and with his feet glued to the wooden floor, Jaden would surely be flying along with the ship.

He knew these storms weren’t that strange at this time of the year, but this was Jaden’s first time experiencing one while he was on a boat. He felt his stomach shaking inside his body, his head becoming dizzier and dizzier with every wave that would hit the ship’s sides and throw it off balance, the yelling of sailors outside making it even more ominous.

But what the captain said was right. Those storms were maybe vicious and strong, but they also had a tendency to pass rather quickly…

\- _Aaaah! Help me, somebody!_

Brunette flinched as he heard a familiar, high-pitched voice through the sound of rain and thunder, not even outside commotion being able to muffle that terrified scream.

_Syrus!_

While trying to keep his balance as good as possible, the young prince stood up and grabbed the rope from a nearby wall, his feet slowly carrying him across the cabin, up the wooden stairs and outside. The wind was whipping his skin without mercy, the rain making it really hard to see a few feet in front of his eyes. Still, Jaden scanned his surroundings, sailors only concentrated on keeping the sails intact and trying to prevent anyone to fall overboard.

That’s when he saw Syrus barely keeping his balance, the waves hitting to the side of the boat threatening to take him into the depths of the ocean.

_What was he even doing outside?!_

Without much hesitation, the prince tied the rope against the stair handle and around his waist, trying to make as strong of a knot as possible. He then ran up to his friend, the boat still rocking in all directions while the rain only became heavier and heavier, the lightning hitting the top of the mast and making everyone flinch in fear.

\- Sy! – Jaden yelled against the wind, the young retainer looking both happy and terrified as he noticed his beloved prince.

\- Your highness! You should stay put! This is dangerous!

\- I can’t just abandon you, dummy! – Jaden yelled right into his retainer’s ear as he grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him backward with all of his strength, the rope being long enough to tie both of them.

Brunette quickly made a simple knot around Syrus’s waist and nudged him to walk back towards the cabin, both boys being soaked to the bone as they tried to keep their balance on the slippery floor.

\- THE BIG ONE IS COMING! HOLD TIGHT! – one of the sailors yelled into the night but before either Jaden or Syrus could react properly, the huge wave hit into the the right side of the boat, the seawater pouring all over the deck as the ship leaned to the left, sailors literally being swept off their feet by the strength of that strike, all of them luckily tied to the fixated places.

Jaden and Syrus, however, were completely swept away by the wave and were thrown on the other side of the deck, their bodies hitting hard against the railing. Brunette was able to regain his balance but as Syrus flew his way, the prince did his best to catch him and keep him down, the impact causing Jaden to fall down and hit his head against the wooden railing.

As the prince was counting stars in front of his eyes, he could hear Syrus yelling something to him but just when he was about to straighten up as much as possible, another huge wave hit them, Jaden not even noticing the knot against his own waist loosened up…

As another rush of seawater ran down the deck and the ship leaned even more to the left, Jaden lost his balance once again, his upper body weight causing him to slip and fall over the railing, his waist slipping out of the rope as his body started falling into the water.

\- YOUR HIGHNESS!

Jaden heard Syrus’s terrified and blood-curdling scream even though the heavy rain but before he was able to react in any way or realize that he had just fallen overboard, the cold sea grabbed him and pulled him under the surface, the strong current pulling him deeper and deeper.

Brunette tried to swim towards the surface but that hit on the head caused him to completely misjudge where the surface and where the sea was. He was rapidly losing the air in his lungs, strong waves and current rocking his body in whichever direction they pleased, lightning illuminating the night every now and again as the prince desperately tried to swim and fight against the sea…

Soon enough, his limbs grew numb and his lungs had no more air to cling onto, prince’s eyes slowly closing as he felt the life leaving him for good…

_Looks like Sartorius’s prophecy wasn’t true at all… I’m going to die here..._

But suddenly, as Jaden told his goodbye to a life he had lived so far, he could feel a pair of strong hands wrapping around him and pulling him towards the surface.

Whoever that person was, they were a freakishly strong and fast swimmer, Jaden finally being able to breathe in some air as he and his savior literally jumped out on the surface.

\- Just stay with me, please! – the man yelled through the heavy rain, Jaden barely being able to nod as he leaned his body onto the other’s torso.

And just for a moment, the young prince was able to see a glimpse of turquoise hair and depths of beautiful, green eyes that looked down at him while the man didn’t loosen his grip around his torso for even a second…

At that point, Jaden didn’t care where his savior was going to take him, he just wanted to stay like that forever, even after his consciousness faded into nothingness…

***

Two hours later, as the sun finally started rising up from the sea, Jesse managed to bring the unfortunate man to the nearest beach, his own body hurting and itching after a long fight against the roaring sea.

The merman was barely strong enough to push the brunette onto the shore, the sand gluing onto his soaking wet clothes and skin. The lad was unconscious as it seemed but Jesse knew he had to make sure brunette will be alright even if he leaves him there.

\- Please be alright, oh please… - turquoise-head mouthed through heavy panting as he used the last strength of his hands to crawl up to the lad and put an ear to his chest.

_The heart is beating… but…_

\- My prince! What in the world are you doing here?!

\- Emerald! – Jesse exclaimed as he heard a familiar, raspy voice, the old turtle swimming up to the shore and reaching the duo in a matter of seconds. – He has water in his lungs, I have to help him!

\- You shouldn’t be doing this, my prince! It’s dangerous! To be this close to the human being…

\- I couldn’t just let him die! – the merman exclaimed as he rose his upper body and started pressing against the brunette’s chest. –Not after I saw how lonely he was on that damn boat…

Emerald’s brows tilted upwards as he observed his dearest prince trying to revive that young human, something about that young man seeming awfully familiar…

\- Ugh! – brunette suddenly grunted and started coughing uncontrollably, all the seawater accumulated in his lungs coming out from his mouth in one fell swoop. Jesse let out a sigh of relief and giggled as he sat next to the lad for a moment, his green eyes not even being able to look away.

Now, that he was so close to that mysterious man, the young merman couldn’t help but adore his beautiful features: his skin was of a creamy color, his brown hair seemed fluffy and soft, his body slender with long limbs and elegant proportions, muscle present on just the right places.

And for the first time, the lad didn’t seem tense at all, his lips tilted ever so slightly into a content smile…

\- Mhmmm… - the man suddenly grunted again, his body fidgeting on the sand as his eyes started to flicker.

\- We must go, your majesty! We can’t allow him to see you!

In a panic, the young merman jumped backward and into the sea, a huge rock near the shore seeming a good hiding spot for the time being for both him and Emerald.

But as soon as the marine duo reached their hiding spot, Jesse’s heart skipped a beat as he heard the boy’s raspy voice:

\- Hey? Where are you? – the brunette demanded, coughing interrupting him from talking further. – The one who saved me… where are you?

Jesse remained silent, his heart being so loud in his ears he was convinced the mysterious man was able to hear it too, Emerald barely being able to stay still…

\- Hey, please come out… - brunette’s voice became closer and gentler, Jesse feeling a sudden heat engulfing his face. – I just want to thank you for saving me.

_You mustn’t, you mustn't, you mustn't…._

\- You’re behind the rock, aren’t you? – the man’s voice became even closer, a chuckle rather audible in his speech. – Can’t I even know your name?

Merman bit his lip, his eyes locking with Emeralds for only a second before he spoke for the briefest moment:

\- It’s Jesse… I have to go, I’m sorry!

Turquoise-head then launched himself under the water and swam away, not even wanting to know what the young man had answered him. Emerald was right behind him but the young prince could only continue to swim away, hoping his heart will stop beating so fast that he was almost unable to breathe, both underwater and on the surface…

***

\- Hey, Shirley? – princess Alexis called out for the crocodile as the two of them swam through the hallways of the royal castle, the old reptile directing all of her attention towards the mermaid:

\- Yes, your majesty?

\- Do you know if something happened with Jesse? He’s been acting so strangely for the past week…

The crocodile closed her eyes for a brief moment, remembering what her friend Emerald had told her once they returned from the surface world…

\- I’m sure it’s nothing, your majesty. He’s maybe just smitten by the surface world. He’ll need some time to get used to everything.

Blonde nodded, her light brown eyes still full of worry, Shirley feeling a sting of guilt for not being able to tell everything to her princess.

\- Do you think he’ll want to visit the neighboring mertown with me? It’s been a while since the two of us traveled together.

\- Oh, that’s a splendid idea, your majesty! That may help him get back to normal. Do you want me to make arrangements right away?

\- No need, Shirley. I’ll take care of everything. Can you just tell Jesse about the trip? We’ll be departing in two days.

\- Certainly!

With that the two of them went their separate ways, crocodile trying to remember where she had seen the young prince last. And just as she had exited into the coral garden, a familiar turtle face appeared right before her.

\- Oh, Emerald! Perfect timing! Do you know where his majesty Jesse is?

\- Yes, on top of white coral, resting and looking up at the surface of the water… did something happen?

\- No, nothing. I just have to inform his majesty on a trip he’ll be making with her majesty Alexis in two days.

\- Want me to tell him the news instead. I needed to talk to him anyway. I’m sure master Jim is waiting for you.

Shirley hesitated to agree to that idea but remembering how much work she and her master had in the town, the crocodile finally nodded and told the old turtle everything princess Alexis had told him, Emerald promising to carry out his small errand diligently and respectfully.

A few minutes later, the old turtle reached the top of white coral, young merman slowly dozing off as he observed gentle waves rocking the water on the surface, his eyes focused on something only he was able to see.

\- Your majesty?

\- Oh, hi Emerald… - turquoise-head straightened up and rubbed his tired eyes, his smile not being as radiant as it used to be. – What’s the matter? Are you leaving already?

\- No, nothing like that. I just came to inform you you’ll travel to the next town with your sister in two days. Do you want to go?

The young prince hesitated at first, his eyes being rather hard to read at that moment but eventually, he nodded, his green orbs covered with his thick bangs.

\- Alright, I’ll go. It’s been a while after all…

Silence arose between the two of them, Emerald’s chest hurting from seeing his prince in such a state. He knew full well what had caused his young majesty to act this way but it was also rather obvious that the young merman wasn’t aware of his own feelings either, at least not completely…

\- Majesty… - the old turtle broke the silence as he landed right next to Jesse on a huge white coral, merman seemingly rather surprised by that sudden gesture. – I was contemplating whether to tell you this or not but I suppose it cannot do any harm even if I tell you…

\- What is it?

\- Remember that young man you have saved from the storm one week ago?

\- How could I forget him… - turquoise-head said with a sad chuckle as he rolled up his tail and embraced it as if looking for some kind of comfort. – What about him?

\- Well, you’ve probably realized he was the prince of the nearby human kingdom, you’ve seen his eyes after all.

\- I’m aware of that fact, yes. But what about it?

\- Well… - turtle cleared his throat before he spoke this next sentence. – You know I was saved by a young boy when I was still a small-sized turtle despite my old age. Seagulls almost caught me and devoured me and I still wasn’t big enough to fight a lot of them on my own. But then that young child came by, warded off the seagulls, and put me back into the water… despite my small size, I was still a huge burden for a four-year-old child but that didn’t matter to him. He took a small boat on his own and put me back…

\- That’s a wonderful story, Emerald… but what does it have to do with the prince?

The turtle chuckled, visions of the past still playing out so clearly in front of his eyes.

\- Well, that was 12 years ago and when I took a better look at the young prince you’ve saved that day… there was no question that was a child that had saved me. I was very pleased to see what a fine young man he had become but I was also rather sad to see how lonely he seemed as if he had no one to spend his precious time with.

Jesse didn’t say a word and just observed the turtle, a shadow of something unknown yet a rather prominent flying over his green eyes. Emerald felt a sudden sting in his gut, a feeling that had told him he had just made the biggest mistake of his life but he decided to brush it off and listen to what his prince had to say instead:

\- So I wasn’t wrong… he really is a beautiful, lonely soul…

\- Please don’t do anything irrational, your majesty. This is just a story. Humans have to take care of their own battles for themselves, it’s not for merfolk to mingle into their business, it can only end up badly for either us or them.

\- I won’t, don’t you worry. – turquoise-head suddenly rose up and smiled at the old turtle, his smile regaining some of its radiance as he waved goodbye to his dear friend. – I’m going to see Alexis about the trip. I’m sure she’ll need some help with arranging everything.

\- Please do so and have a safe trip, your majesty.

With that, Jesse swam away through the coral garden and back into the royal palace, his own guilt slowly eating him from inside out as he slowly went down the path of no return…

***

\- Master, a young merman is here… - the colorful coral snake hissed through the darkness of the underwater cave, its master’s double-colored eyes shining in orange and turquoise color as their sinister laughter filled the empty space.

\- Another poor soul that wants a contract with me? Did he tell you what he wants?

\- Oh, this isn’t the usual merman, my master. – the little snake swam up to the mysterious creature, wrapping around its neck and whispering into their ear: - It’s a young prince…

The creature laughed even louder as their clawed hand scratched the snake’s chin, a sinister plan already playing out in the sea wizard’s head.

\- Bring him here. I’m really interested in what he wants…

The snake nodded and swam away only to return a few moments later, a young merman with turquoise tail and a few rainbow-colored scales looking around with frightened eyes but as soon as those green eyes lied upon the mysterious dark figure with large wings and glowing eyes, prince’s resolve suddenly re-appeared, his demeanor making it seem as if he wasn’t afraid of anything.

\- To think I’ll welcome a young royal into my humble cave… - the wizard spoke while still being covered with shadows, only their eyes showing their true intentions. – What can I help you with, your majesty?

\- I first want to see your face first, to know with whom I’m talking. Your name as well.

\- Well of course!

The wizard suddenly flapped their enormous wings and their hideous appearance was finally shown in real light. Prince, however, didn’t even blink, not even when the wizard’s clawed hand touched his cheek:

\- You’re truly a beautiful young merman. Oh, pardon my manners! My name is Yubel, your majesty… It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.

Prince just nodded and slapped the wizard’s hand away, their cold skin giving him shivers.

\- Is it true that you’re able to grant any wish?

\- Most certainly, majesty. – Yubel chuckled. – What is it that you desire? Right to the throne? Even more wealth than your kingdom could ever wish for? Just say the word and it’ll be granted!

The prince bit into his lower lip as he hesitated to speak but suddenly his green eyes locked with Yubel’s, wizard flinching at the sheer resolve in his eyes.

\- Then… are you able to grant me human legs?

The wizard’s eyebrows rose in surprise but they then fell into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, the young prince frowning at their reaction.

\- Well of course! But! I need to know the reason as to why grant you human legs! Is there a human that holds your affections up on the land? Do you simply wish to travel? What is it?

The prince hesitated again, his voice becoming smaller:

\- Well… I saved a young prince from the storm… and he just seemed so lonely… I just wanted to be there with him… as someone who’ll comfort him and listen to him… I just want him to be happy again…

Yubel was baffled at the young prince’s pure intentions. But of course, nothing could be that easy…

\- Oh? So you wish to become a friend with the human prince? Even at the cost of your own life?

\- T-there must be a way I can return safely back to the ocean!

\- There is. – Yubel said slowly as they waved their hand, a golden piece of paper suddenly appearing before the young prince. – Here’s the contract you must sign. I’ll grant your wish but of course, I need something like a loan.

\- What do you want?

Wizard smirked, yet another wave of shivers going down the young prince’s body.

\- Your voice.

Turquoise-head instinctively grabbed his own throat, a memory of him singing to the young human prince suddenly appearing before his eyes…

\- Alright… - he eventually answered. – What are the other conditions of this contract?

Wizard’s smirk widened as they once again waved their hand, a small ink pen appearing in the prince’s hand.

\- You’ll have six months to make the young prince like you and to make him smile, just like you wished. You’ll be granted human legs but in initial weeks, every step will hurt you as if you’re walking over the field of needles. And when the time with your dearest prince nears its end… you’ll have to reveal your true identity to him. – Yubel was now all up in prince’s face, their eyes so wide merman was convinced their eyeballs will come out of their sockets. – If he accepts you, I’ll return your voice and you’ll be able to change back and forth at will. But if he doesn’t… you’ll turn into foam as soon as you touch the seawater…

Turquoise-head’s eyes also widened, his heart beating so fast in his chest he was sure he’ll pass out.

But he came all the way there… that prince’s sad eyes and his voice were haunting his dreams ever since their fateful encounter…

And even though his siblings and father will be worried sick, he still had to do it or… he won’t be able to live with himself.

\- Alright, I’ll sign.

\- Then… it’s a deal!

The golden light engulfed the young merman as soon as he put his sing on the contract, his body slowly ascending towards the surface while a small light exited his throat and landed right into wizard’s hands.

After that, the young prince didn’t remember anything, he was only aware of stinging pain in his lower body and a lack of air that suddenly suffocated his lungs, turquoise-head not even noticing malicious smirk that was dancing on wizard’s lips…

_Finally… finally, he’ll be able to be with the lonely prince…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is coming on August 16th! Hope to see you then!
> 
> Have a wonderful day and stay safe! Bye-bye!


	3. Song of Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late with this chapter but also just in time. Hope you'll enjoy!

\- Your highness, we should soon head back to the palace! The dinner will be served soon and your father-

\- My father doesn't give a damn, Sy. Don't worry. – the brunette said with a bitter chuckle, his feet carrying him across the wooden dock and towards the long, sandy beach. – Let me walk a little Amethyst and Topaz seem to need some exercise. Plus, I haven’t been with them for a while.

\- That’s true, your highness! They were missing you a lot! – Tyranno said enthusiastically as the small purple cat and a huge white tiger walked beside their master, Jaden patting both of their heads with affection.

Syrus still tried to protest but the young prince was far enough so he wouldn’t hear him, his booths burying into the sand with every step he would make. His two pets proceeded forward, their swift legs carrying them across the beach as they started playing tag, Topaz being rather careful with his cat sister, especially when he would try to hit her with his large paw. All of them seemingly amused Amethyst and she just proceeded to taunt and tease him more, their play amusing Jaden endlessly.

But not even his adorable pets were able to get that mysterious man out of the prince’s head, his voice still echoing in brunette’s mind even though it’s been more then a week since that storm…

_It’s Jesse_.

Jesse… what a peculiar and beautiful name.

Was he the one who had saved him out there in the sea? If he was, he must have that beautiful turquoise hair and green eyes… but that could’ve also been Jaden’s imagination, he did swallow a lot of seawater after all…

Still, the young prince couldn’t stop thinking about that night. So many strange things had happened, from that beautiful song and that horrible storm to his dramatic rescue and his mysterious savor who refused to show his face…

Jaden frowned with annoyance and widened his step, his head hurting from all that thinking. He only wished to express his gratitude to his savior, nothing more…

Amethyst suddenly let out a loud, deep meow, the tone snapping the prince out of his thoughts. As his brown eyes scanned the environment, Jaden realized his two pets ran way further than they were supposed to and both of them were standing in the water for some reason.

The prince frowned and ran towards them, Amethyst seeming pretty adamant to move something that was laying in the shallow water…

But as the brunette got closer and closer, he realized that something wasn’t something at all.

That was a person!

Jaden sped up, his heart pounding with fright and curiosity as he caught a glimpse of luscious turquoise hair, the man lying face down on the sand as the cat and the tiger tried to move him and wake him up.

\- What did you find, guys? – the prince whispered as he entered the sea without hesitation, just then realizing the man lying before him was completely nude.

But that didn’t matter to Jaden, he needed help and pronto.

The prince removed the coat he was currently wearing on his shoulders and threw it on the sand, his hands going in between the stranger’s armpits but as he tried to pull him onto the shore, Jaden realized the man was much heavier than he initially expected, only then noticing how bulky his upper torso and hands were…

\- Your highness! What’s going on here?! – Tyranno questioned as he ran over to his master, Syrus still staying behind as he tried to catch his breath.

\- Help me to take him out of the water. He’s unconscious. – the brunette said as he once again tried to pull the stranger, Tyranno nodding and entering the shallow sea without hesitation.

A few moments later, the two men managed to bring the newcomer onto the beach and lied him on his back in order to see whether he was still breathing. Jaden put an ear above the other’s chest, noticing how defined his chest was.

But luckily, the man was breathing normally.

_Thank god…_

\- Who’s that, your highness? – Syrus questioned once he finally arrived at the scene, his voice exiting his throat in huffs.

\- We have no idea looks like the sea had brought him ashore. – Tyranno explained, Jaden still too immersed into observing the stranger.

Even though the man was unconscious and rather pale, the young prince couldn’t help but notice how beautiful but manly his facial features were. The thick turquoise bangs hovered over his closed eyes, his nose being small but paired with a sharp jaw. The long lashes almost touched his cheekbones and Jaden was convinced beautiful green color was hiding behind those lids…

\- Is he breathing, your highness? – Syrus questioned as he also took a look at the beautiful stranger, the brunette only being able to nod as his eyes continued to stare at the other’s beautiful frame…

But in the next moment the turquoise-haired man frowned and started coughing, the muscles on his stomach tensing up as he tried to sit up.

\- Oh, you’re awake! – Jaden exclaimed as the coughing slowly died down, the man’s eyelids slowly fluttering open.

\- Oh wow… - the brunette sighed, his lips spreading into a bashful grin. – You really do have green eyes.

The stranger seemed to be surprised by that comment but he just grinned back at the prince and even though his chest trembled from laughter, not a single sound exited his mouth. He seemed to realize that himself and his hand instinctively grabbed his own throat, his mouth opening slightly as he tried to say something.

But aside from a raspy wheeze, not a single sound left his mouth.

\- He can’t speak? – Tyranno questioned, the stranger’s head falling slightly as his eyebrows tilted up.

\- Looks like that. – Syrus said as he crouched down next to the turquoise-haired man. – Did that occur after your accident or were you always mute?

The stranger looked up at the retainer, obviously not sure how to respond. Jaden only gave the shorter man a harsh look before patting the turquoise-head’s shoulder to get his attention, a slight glint of disappointment hovering over his own heart.

\- Come with us to my castle. When you rest and have a good meal, we’ll figure out how to communicate. Sounds good?

The stranger nodded enthusiastically, a wide smile on his face making prince’s heart flutter for some reason.

\- C-can you stand? – brunette questioned sheepishly as he offered the stranger the coat he had discarded earlier.

Turquoise-haired man pouted a little but eventually nodded and tried to move his legs but as soon as he put some weight on his feet, he fell back down on the sand, his face distorting in pain as he rubbed onto his own legs.

\- Maybe he got hurt and doesn’t even realize how. Let’s have our doctor take a look at him. – Tyranno suggested, the prince nodding in agreement as he beckoned his pets to approach him.

\- You’ll need some help in order to reach the castle. – Jaden said with a smile as the white tiger approached him. – Topaz will carry you on his back. Is that alright?

The stranger first looked at the prince and then at the majestic animal, his green eyes asking Topaz’s permission before he even tried to move. But when tiger approached him and gave him a lick on the cheek with his wide tongue, the stranger giggled without a sound and nodded.

Tyranno helped the turquoise-head to get up on the animal’s back, his legs seeming rather sensitive to even the slightest touch. But soon enough, they were ready to go, Jaden walking next to the two of them with Amethyst sitting on his shoulder.

Even though it seemed that man wasn’t his savior, there was something extremely interesting about him. Jaden couldn’t really pinpoint what that _something_ was but it for sure made him want to know more about that turquoise-haired newcomer…

***

Jesse was completely wowed by the room the young prince had given to him.

Back at home, his own sleeping chambers were rather large but this was on another level. The walls were colored in a very light shade of blue, a lot of neutral pictures hanging from all over the room. There was also a large wardrobe on the opposite side of the king-sized bed Jesse was currently sitting on as well as bathing area with a paravan, a large window covering almost the entire left wall of the room, the sound of gawking seagulls acting as a reassurance to the young mermaid prince.

But ever since he had arrived in the castle about four hours ago, he wasn’t able to see the prince at all.

Maids came by to bring him clean clothes and help him bathe and they’ve brought him a rather large meal but other than that, Jesse was all alone in that large room.

And the fact that he couldn’t really move anywhere was yet another predicament.

Even though he signed the contract with the sea wizard, merman didn’t really expect for it to take an effect so quickly. It was a rather huge shock when he realized his voice was actually gone and the excruciating pain that would pierce his legs didn’t really help his miserable state.

And still, when he opened his eyes and realized he’s been face to face with the one he yearned to meet, all of his sadness and shock disappeared as if they evaporated into thin air.

And not just because it was the prince whom he had saved but also because the look in his brown eyes seemed radically different: instead of the usual shadow of loneliness and numbness, there was a genuine interest and even a glint of joy…

_He’d look even cuter if he was truly happy._

Merman chuckled at his own thoughts, just then realizing he didn’t really have a plan on what to do for the next six months. He was sure his family was out of their mind with worry, especially his siblings but he couldn’t just go back underwater and tell them what he had done.

He was human now after all…

A sudden knock on the door made Jesse flinch and he straightened up in bed, the light blouse he wore being undone at the front so that his chest was rather exposed to whoever was to enter his room.

\- It’s me, don’t worry, stranger!

Jesse sighed with relief when he heard prince’s voice, a sweet smile already appearing on his face.

\- I hope you feel better. Is the bed to your liking? How about the food? Were the servants polite towards you? – the brunette started questioning as he sat on the bed, Jesse rising his arms gesturing him to slow down a little.

_Everything is perfect, thank you, your majesty…_

But he couldn’t really say it that way now could he? So instead, the young merman chuckled and nodded three times, once as an answer to each of his questions.

\- Huh, I’m glad. – the prince grinned again as he bashfully scratched the back of his head. – The doctor said there’s nothing wrong with your legs so he’s not sure why they’re hurting so much but he also said you should be able to walk if you practice.

_I hope so… the curse had done this to me…_

Jesse nodded once again, his eyes closing as his smile widened, reassuring the other prince that he was doing an amazing job in taking care of his guests.

For a brief moment, their eyes locked, Jesse feeling his heart speeding up as those brown eyes invited him in.

\- Ah, I remembered why I came here! – the prince suddenly exclaimed, a small red tint appearing at the top of his nose. – Do you know our letter and language? You don’t seem like you’re from our country…

Jesse nodded immediately, quietly thanking his luck and Emerald for giving him lessons on the alphabet that neighboring coastal nations used. His skills weren’t perfect but he was at least able to communicate and write enough for people to understand…

\- Then here. It’s a small board I used when I was a child and when I was learning how to write. There’s also a piece of chalk attached to it. When you run out, just ask me and I’ll give you more.

Jesse accepted the small blackboard in a careful manner, the item reminding him on a small shell he also used when he was learning how to write marine alphabet when he was just a tiny merman.

\- So, let’s start with the obvious question. – the brunette said as he crossed his legs and got closer to Jesse. – What’s your name?

Turquoise-head picked up the chalk immediately and proceeded to write his name automatically but just when he finished writing the letter J, he remembered that he had told the prince his real name back at the beach.

His jaw clenched as he remembered the warning of the sea wizard, knowing that he couldn’t give away his identity just like that, hence why his voice was taken away.

After a bit of hesitation, the merman’s hand started moving once again, a new name soon appearing on the blackboard as he turned it towards the prince.

_Johan._

\- Oh, a foreign name! You’re really not from here. – brunette chuckled. – I’m Jaden, the first and only prince of this kingdom!

Jesse instinctively bowed down to the prince, a small smile dancing on his lips as he had finally found out other’s real name.

\- So, where do you come from? What’s it like there? I’ve never really traveled anywhere aside through my own kingdom and in a neighboring kingdom.

Merman scrunched his nose as he tried to remember the words and letters but also not reveal his real identity just yet by explaining his home is under the sea. And so the young marine prince gathered all the knowledge his siblings and Emerald had poured into his head over the years and started writing:

_It is a country on the other side of the continent, we trade a lot with Northern countries. It is a tad cold there but I am used to it. I am a son of a merchant and was on my way to the neighboring kingdom when a storm hit and I fell off the boat._

\- Wow, must’ve been a horrible storm, you even lost your clothes.

Jesse blushed at that comment as he hid his face behind the blackboard, brunette chuckling at that gesture.

\- But I’m sorry to hear that. And I’m sorry that you can’t walk right now…

_It is alright. I will manage somehow…_

A silence enveloped the large room as Jaden turned his head and started scratching his chin, deep in thought. That position allowed Jesse to observe the prince’s symmetrical and adorable features, his brown hair looking even fluffier and softer up close.

\- Oh, I got it! – brunette suddenly exclaimed as he got even closer to the merman, turquoise-haired boy wincing at the sudden movement. – I’m going to help you! And my pets too! They seem to like you a lot!

_How will you do that?_

You’ll need to hold onto either Amber the mammoth or Sapphire the horse while walking and I can massage your legs if you’re in too much of a pain. But you will walk soon! I promise!

Jesse gasped quietly at those words, bashful smile plastering on his face in the next moment. He didn’t really understand why the other prince was so adamant about helping him but it was downright adorable.

_But you are the prince! You must have another business!_

\- Nah, I don’t. Everyone pretty much ignores me around here, I’m just a tool that will be used for his title once in the future. – he said as-a-matter-of-factly and proceeded to scratch his shin and mutter something to himself, Jesse’s heart hurting a little as he heard those words.

_Why would they ignore you?_

\- It’s a long story but I’ll tell you if you don’t mi-

\- Oh, there you are, your highness!

Both boys flinched as the short man with mint hair and round glasses barged into the room, two taller men following closely behind, the first one being the tallest and having dark turquoise hair while the other was much bulkier with his hair braided and covered with a yellow shawl.

\- What’s up, Sy?

\- Your cousin Chazz is downstairs, he’s yelling that he wants to meet you.

\- Oh right, he’s coming today, I totally forgot. – brunette face-palmed himself and chuckled, his attention immediately shifting to Jesse. – We’re maternal cousins, he constantly wants to argue with me and duel me but he never once won against me in a sword fight.

Jesse chuckled without a sound as he observed the three men, not really sure how he should behave in their presence.

\- Oh, right, how rude of me! These guys are my personal retainers. The one in glasses is Syrus, the tallest one is his older brother Zane and the one with braided hair is Tyranno. – Jaden pointed at each man individually, all three of them bowing deeply to Jesse as their name got called out. – And guys, this is Johan. He came from the other side of the continent and is the son of a merchant.

Turquoise-head repeated the gesture and bowed to three men, Zane and Tyranno seeming rather welcoming. However, when Jesse’s eyes met Syrus, something seemed rather off. The retainer of course bowed his head and smiled, but his eyes didn’t really seem sincere and he looked… a tad frightened?

\- You better get going, your majesty. You know how impatient master Chazz is. – Zane reminded.

\- I’m going, I’m going. – the brunette stood up from the bet and stretched his whole body, Jesse’s eyes following his every move. If the merman had, to be honest, he didn’t want him to leave…

\- I’ll see you later today, alright, Johan? Then we can start practicing if you don’t feel too tired. How does that sound?

Turquoise-head nodded enthusiastically and bowed to Jaden before he left the room, three retainers following right behind.

Once he was alone again, merman slumped back on the pillows and let out a deep sigh, the fresh smell of valley flowers enveloping his senses.

He finally started meeting Jaden properly and his heart felt so content it seemed it will burst. But there was also that distance and all duties the young human prince had to do even though Jesse wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

But, he still had six months, nothing to worry about, right?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: Due to health issues this fic will be back on August 30th, I hope you can understand <3
> 
> See you then!


	4. Song of Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you didn't mind a little break I had, I really wasn't feeling well. But be prepared, this is the last chapter where things go slowly, it'll only become worse from this point on...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Two months came and went in the blink of an eye and Jesse just kept worked hard so he can keep up with Jaden's daily activities.

During the first week of his visit to the royal castle, the young merman wasn’t really able to even move his legs due to intense pain that was caused his every move. That still didn’t prevent him from trying to get up from the bed and trying to walk but unfortunately, many of his attempts ended in him falling back on his bottom.

Luckily, the prince’s pets were always there to assist him and they would always encourage him by giving him a lick on the cheek or by nuzzling into his hands or face. Even Jaden’s retainer, the one with braids named Tyranno, came to help Jesse from time to time and would help him walk a few steps.

And finally, after two weeks of trying, Jesse managed to walk through his whole bedroom without falling. His walk was still shaky and he still felt pain in his lower leg muscles, but it wasn’t as bad as when he had just emerged from the depths of the sea. He didn’t even need any help from the animals even though they’ve watched his every move.

But most importantly to mention was, of course, Jaden’s involvement in the whole process.

No matter how cramped his daily schedule was or how tired he was, the prince would always come to see Jesse at the same time of the day, would help and encourage merman to keep on going and was always able to catch him when he would start falling.

And with Jaden’s help, Jesse was soon able to walk properly without feeling any pain, had started running, jumping and climbing, Jaden always behind him or next to him just to make sure he doesn’t lose his balance.

But with each new obstacle, he would conquer Jesse would feel stronger and more confident, brunette’s presence only adding to his faith in himself and his abilities.

But it wasn’t just Jesse’s training that was slowly improving, the two princes started bonding over other things too.

Even though they couldn’t communicate in a regular way, Jesse’s writing became more precise, faster and his vocabulary was slowly growing. On top of that, Jesse noticed him and Jaden shared a lot of little things in common: both adored the pets and were willing to let them sleep in their chambers even though that wasn’t allowed, they ate in a similar way and would sometimes make same faces at the same time which would drive the retainers crazy.

Despite all of that, however, Jesse could still feel other’s stares on him whenever he’d walk through the castle, their eyes averting almost immediately as the young merman would look at them. Jesse assumed it was because of his strange appearance but those whispers were making him feel rather uneasy. And he noticed similar behavior around Jaden as well…

The only place where the servants weren’t coming as often was the swordsmanship gym where Jaden and his retainers spent most of their afternoons, Zane and Tyranno constantly challenging brunette to duels which the young prince would always win.

Also, it was rather amusing to see Chazz, Jaden’s cousin, get all fussy whenever he’d lose a duel against brunette, Jaden himself chuckling at his silly behavior and yelling.

\- I demand a rematch! – Chazz screamed, his voice echoing through the empty gym and hitting the high ceiling.

\- That would be the fifth rematch today, lay off a little! – Jaden chuckled as he tried to calm his breathing, Syrus bringing him a metal flask filled with water.

\- Because you’re cheating, you damn moron! – raven-head continued his tantrum, Zane already fed up with his behavior as he put his hand on the noble’s shoulder.

\- Master Chazz, that would be enough for today, we’ll soon have to go to dinner anyway.

Chazz still proceeded to argue even with Zane but neither Jaden nor Jesse wanted to listen to his rambling any longer. The turquoise-haired boy stood up from the chair he was sitting on up until that point and approached the other prince, Jaden’s face immediately lightening up as he saw Jesse.

_You were amazing as always. Zane really teaches you well._

\- Well, thank you. – the brunette grinned and scratched the back of his head. – Honestly, I would like to just do sword fighting all day but since my birthday will happen in less than three months, father and mother insist on me taking dancing lessons.

_Dancing? What is it?_

Jaden’s eyes widened as he read the other’s message, a chuckle of pure amusement escaping his mouth.

\- Don’t tell me you don’t dance in your country? – the brunette asked as he approached the other boy, his hands slipping around merman’s waist with ease and he pulled him closer, grasping onto Jesse’s left arm. – I’m not too good, but I can still show you…

Jesse could feel everyone’s gasps of shock but he was much more concentrated on the closeness of brunette’s face and the fact that his hold was so confident and strong.

_And he said he doesn’t like dancing…._

\- Now just follow what I do, alright? – prince said in a quieter voice, so quiet only the two of them were able to hear it. Jesse was only able to nod as the brunette chuckled. – When I go forward with my foot, you go backward with the same one. Just trust me and it’s okay to look in your feet, I did that too when I was a kid.

Merman nodded again and immediately started doing exactly what Jaden had told him. The two of them made a small circle around the practicing area, three retainers only being able to observe their interaction with expressions of pure shock or utter amusement.

Jesse, however, could feel his heart pounding against his chest like crazy, the sweat suddenly breaking onto his skin as he got even closer to the other prince. Even though he wasn’t the type to give someone else the lead so easily, the turquoise-haired boy was still willing to let Jaden lead the way, their steps and spins seeming rather magical in merman’s eyes even though they were doing just basic dance moves.

\- And now a little turn… - brunette pushed the other lightly and rose his head, Jesse automatically spinning on his foot and then allowed to be pulled back into the other’s embrace, his head slowly starting to spin. – You’re naturally good at this, I can’t believe you’ve never danced before.

_Can we do it again?_

\- Sure but quickly, my retainers will kill me if I’m late for dinner. – Jaden grinned again as he proceeded to get a hold of the other boy, his hands feeling much more natural around Jesse’s body second time around.

But this time, the whole dance was different.

Jesse was the one who changed the formation and copied the way brunette took hold of him, merman now capturing Jaden in his grasp. He took immediate lead and brunette could just follow, his expression showing both surprise and amusement. They made yet another circle around practicing area, Jesse laser-focused on keeping the lead and not stepping on Jaden’s toes.

\- This is completely unexpected but I can’t say I dislike it. – Jaden whispered, two boys slowly returning to the place they’ve started. – We just need some music and I guarantee you’ll take everyone’s attention on the dance floo- WOAH!

Jesse’s excitement took a better of him and as he could feel his face flush from all the compliments the other was giving him, his body acted on its own.

In a swift move, Jesse pushed brunette down while still holding him around the waist, Jaden’s upper body now hanging off merman’s strong arm, his leg slightly up in the air. The two boys could only look at each other in the eyes at that moment, both shocked by what had just happened.

\- Damn, Johan… - Jaden mouthed, an amused grin slowly turning into a bashful smile, the two boys completely forgetting they weren’t alone in the room.

But just when the realization started to sit in with Jesse and his embarrassment started reaching new heights, the double door of the gym suddenly opened with a _bang_ , the hysterical female voice echoing between stony walls.

\- Jaden! Why weren’t you at the gate to greet… what are you doing?

The two boys immediately moved away from each other, their postures rather tense while their faces became more flushed with every passing moment.

\- Oh, hey, Blair… - brunette said sheepishly. – I completely forgot you were coming today…

\- Is that the way you treat your fiancé?! – the raven-haired girl screamed, three retainers closing their ears while Chazz only muttered something under his breath.

Jesse winced at the word “fiancé”, his green eyes immediately flying towards Jaden who’s face became tenser and his brown eyes sharpened as he looked at the girl.

_Why wouldn’t he tell me he had a fiancé?_

– You forget that I’m coming to visit you but you don’t forget to play around with another one of your servants!?

\- Johan is not a servant, Blair, he’s a guest in our castle. – brunette informed, Blair still seeming unamused, her round brown eyes digging a hole in Jesse’s skull every time the girl would look at him.

\- I don’t care what he is! The fact is that you didn’t come to greet me because you were fooling around with that guy! Don’t think I will allow you to have him, Johan!

Merman got a sudden urge to apologize for his behavior but Jaden was quicker in his action as he approached the girl, his expression showcasing his annoyance.

\- Don’t forget in whose castle you’re in, Blair. You may be my fiancé but that doesn’t give you the right to act obnoxious towards anyone, especially not Johan.

Blair just rose her nose and turned away from Jaden, her voice quieter as she called out:

\- Zane! You were chosen to be my retainer while I’m residing here. We’re excusing ourselves, it’s obvious my presence is unwanted here.

Zane could only roll his eyes as he followed the girl, Jaden giving him a quiet “I’m sorry” gesture before he closed the door behind them. For a brief moment, there was only silence, everyone present stunned by what had just happened.

\- I see that brat is still fussy and annoying as always. – Chazz commented which elicited a sigh of exhaustion from Jaden and a frustrated head-shaking from Syrus.

_I apologize for what happened, I had no idea she was your fiancé. I should mind my manners._

\- What are you saying, Johan? She’s just overreacting, don’t worry about it. She’ll calm down.

With that, Jaden proceeded to exit the gym along with Chazz and the remaining two retainers, Jesse not being able to move for some reason. Blair’s angry eyes were still so clear in his mind he couldn’t help but feel like a real imposter despite everyone at the castle acting nice towards him or at least tolerating his presence.

Maybe… Blair had a right to be mad at him, especially after the way Jesse had acted towards her fiancé only a few moments ago.

And the young merman still didn’t understand why his chest suddenly started hurting so much…

***

\- Are you still upset about what Blair said? – Jaden suddenly asked, the gravel under his feet simmering with every step he’d make. The evening was beautiful, the sun slowly descending a horizon as the sky shaded various gentle colors, the sea glittering as the waves gently disturbed the surface.

_Who says I’m upset?_

\- You’re frowning way too much. And even though you look more handsome when you’re serious… - brunette said in a quiet voice as his index finger slid under merman’s chin, the prince using a small force to make the other look at him. – I much more prefer it when you smile.

Jesse chuckled with amusement, the prince’s demeanor seeming so calming as of recently.

_I just don’t like to be in a way of someone’s relationship. I’m sure lady Blair is a wonderful person and I feel sorry for making her upset and putting you in an uncomfortable situation by my rude manners._

\- Blair is a good girl but she really likes to overreact about everything so don’t worry about upsetting her… - brunette said as he put both of his hands behind his head. – As for the uncomfortable situation, you’re talking about… I really enjoyed our dance earlier. I had no idea you’re so natural, especially since you said you’ve never done it before. I’d like to dance with you again if you don’t mind.

_I’d love that! But will my presence bother anyone?_

\- Johan, it’s my birthday party. Only I get to decide who’s invited and who’s not. Plus, I’ll be dealing with a lot of leeches that evening and I need all moral support I could get.

The two boys chuckled at the same time, their stroll continuing in a relaxing atmosphere despite them being followed by three retainers and Chazz who just couldn’t stop arguing with Tyranno over the idea to bring pets to the walk as well.

Jesse would occasionally glance at the newer retainer that had taken over Zane’s place until lady Blair leaves and aside from knowing his name was Axel and that he was one of the king’s personal bodyguards, the merman knew nothing more about him.

He was, however, aware of intense glare he’d receive from the dark-skinned bodyguard, his eyes threatening to incinerate him on the spot, if Jesse just locked eyes with him for a moment. Just his frown alone made the merman’s skin crawl with anxiety, feeling like he had to watch his every step from that point on…

\- Jaden, damn it all, come here! – Chazz suddenly yelled, making both princes wince in surprise, Jaden sighing with slight annoyance.

\- What now, Chazz?! – brunette barked, Jesse feeling compelled to chuckle at the exchange that was about to take place.

\- Come and sort out your retainers! This guy here constantly threatens me to set a tiger on me if I don’t stop talking!

\- You probably deserve it… - Jaden whispered before turning to Jesse, his expression acquiring gentler lines once again. – You go ahead and wait for me at the beach. That'll be done soon.

Jesse nodded and proceeded forward, the other prince being willing to make enough of a fuss in order to make all retainers stay behind and sort out the mess. Turquoise-head wasn’t too happy about his temporary separation from Jaden but at least he won’t feel anyone staring daggers at his back…

After about five minutes Jesse reached the end of the gravel path and jumped down towards the white rocks, landing on top of the more stable one. He then proceeded to jump on three more rocks until he eventually reached the soft sand, his feet still itching slightly every time he’d land on his newly-acquired feet.

And despite him living undercover as a human for more than two months Jesse really needed to get used to a lot of things, primarily the gravity. His legs may have become strong and fast but his wounds and cuts were hurting much more now when he was on the land and the feeling of weightlessness was something he missed the most.

Even though he really enjoyed his time with Jaden, there were days and moments when he just wanted to swim back into the ocean.

But that time will come soon, just a little bit more and he’ll be back with Jaden liking him the way he was…

\- Jesse?!

The merman froze as he heard someone say his name out loud. He was so used to everyone calling him “Johan” he had almost forgotten what his real name sounded like.

But as the initial shock wore off, an intense panic overtook merman’s body as he slowly turned on his heel, his feet falling deeper into the sand as he looked at the surface of the water.

\- It’s really you! – Atticus cried out dramatically as he approached the white rocks the young merman used to jump onto the beach just a few moments ago, Jesse doing the same as his other three siblings swam closer as well, their expressions tense and eyebrows frowned.

\- What have you done, you stupid idiot?! – Aster called him out as the turquoise-haired boy kneeled on the rock, tears drenching his eyes all of a sudden. – We were so worried about you! What the hell were you thinking?!

\- Aster, stop yelling. You see he’s distressed. – Alexis warned her younger brother who turned his back to Jesse with a huff, blonde coming even closer and reaching her hands towards the youngest merman, Jesse immediately intertwining his fingers with hers. – I’m glad you’re alright, Jess.

_Lexi… everyone… I’m so sorry…_

_-_ Why don’t you speak? Why using a mental link?! – Atticus questioned as he rose up from the water, his expression sharpening even more as he tried to comprehend the whole situation.

\- Was that one of the points in the wizard’s contract? – Jim finally spoke, his one eye looking straight into his little brother’s soul. Jesse suddenly felt so defenseless in front of all of them, his body suddenly losing all strength it possessed only a moment ago.

He just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. He really was a terrible brat, not even thinking what his family must’ve been going through in the past two months.

_I’m sorry… I just wanted… for him not to be sad…. So I did this, I…. I’m really so sorry… I worried you too much…_

\- What you did was really stupid, I agree. – Jim spoke again as he hopped up onto the rock to sit next to the younger, his muscular wrapping around Jesse’s shoulder with ease. – But since you’ve started it, you better finish it. We all want you back home with us but we also know it’s dangerous not to fulfill Yubel’s contract.

_Y-you know the points in the contract?!_

\- Some of them and vaguely. That snake of theirs really likes to run their mouth… - Aster answered, his back still facing his younger brother. – But the point is: you better don’t mess this up! We don’t want to tell the father that his most precious child has turned into a foam.

_Me? His most precious child? Please, Aster… he’ll hate me after what I did… Shirley and Emerald too… you all have the right to hate me…_

\- Don’t say those things ever again! – Alexis protested as she slapped the top of the boy’s hand, turquoise-head hissing at the itching pain. – We all expected you’d do something stupid eventually and we were preparing ourselves ever since you came to the surface for the first time. And even though we worried about you when you suddenly evaporated into thin air, we knew we couldn’t stop you. Also, that’s not a reason to hate you. None of us hate you for following your heart… that’s just who you are… and we would never hate you…

Jesse could feel warm tears rolling down his cheeks, Jim chuckling slightly as his grip around his little brother tightened.

The youngest merman then looked at all of his siblings’ faces, trying to imprint every detail of that very moment into his memory: Jim’s firm but gentle hug, the warmth and light squeeze of Alexis’s hands on his, worried but still sharp side look Aster was giving him from the sea and Atticus’s tilted eyebrows and teary eyes despite the tension in his jaw, the bond they already shared suddenly becoming a tad stronger.

He could still feel the anger and fear the four of them emitted but all of that was overshadowed by the relief they felt upon finding their little brother and even though they were willing to do anything just to bring him back, they knew Jesse had to win this battle on his own.

And he for sure will, for his sake, for his family’s sake and… for Jaden’s sake.

\- We have to go back now, the night is falling and the father is expecting us back at the palace. –Atticus warned, his eyes flying over the horizon and catching last rays that were still beaming out of the sea. – Take care, little diamond. We’ll see you soon.

_Stop calling me that! I’m no baby anymore!_

Atticus chuckled and dived back under the sea, Aster being the next one to speak:

\- Use that damn mental link to communicate with us every once in a while. I’ve been dying to tell you off for this. Take care.

With that the silver-haired merman also disappeared under the surface, Jim jumping back into the sea after giving Jesse one final squeeze.

\- Don’t worry about Shirley, she’s a big girl and will be waiting for you when this all is resolved. Now make sure to be good friends with the prince and I’ll see you soon, kiddo.

With Jim also gone, Alexis still wasn’t able to let go of her brother’s hand for a few moments but when she finally did, she gave him the warmest smile she could utter, Jesse suddenly feeling at ease as he observed her moving away.

\- If anything happens, just reach out to us and we’ll help in any way we can. Love you, Jess.

With that the mermaid dived under, the surface soon only rocking with light strength of waves, the sky already adopting the indigo-blueish color as Jesse stood up and returned to the beach. For some reason, he felt incredibly exhausted but his chest was filled with relief and content, mostly because his family didn’t hate him for what he had done.

But he was definitely going to complete his task not just because his siblings expected that from him but also because he owed that to both himself and Jaden.

And he will definitely soon find out what is making Jaden so somber from time to time, that very mysterious reason tainting his beautiful smile.

The merman continued to walk across the beach deep in thought not even realizing another gaze was following his every move ever since he approached the rock to talk to his siblings, the night allowing the culprit to go undetected as he slowly descended upon the beach…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you again on September 6th! Until then have a wonderful day and stay safe!
> 
> Bye-bye! <3


	5. Song of Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My internet was complete trash since yesterday so please forgive me for being this late. I do think it's worth the wait tho!
> 
> SMUT WARNING! The last part of the chapter is smutty, if you don't want to read it, I will mark the beginning of it with !!!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

\- Why do you seem so upset, my lord? - a little coral snake swam up to the terrifying underwater wizard, Yubel having their hand under their chin for almost half an hour at that point, murmuring ominously to themselves.

\- Since you’re so loose-lipped, why don’t you tell me why I’m in a foul mood, huh? – the wizard retorted as they approached the magical crystal ball in the middle of their chamber, a face of a familiar turquoise-haired merman immediately appearing in its reflection.

\- Oh, that boy again! Isn’t his contract about to expire soon? – the small serpent hissed into the ball, it’s master clanking onto the sensitive glass with their long, golden claws.

\- That’s right but this time it’s not going to our advantage…

\- What do you mean, my lord?

Yubel let out a loud sigh and started swimming all over the room, trying to think of the next plan.

\- That prince… he really liked that little spoiled merman and I’m sure he’d even be alright with the fact that young prince is of merfolk. At this rate, his little majesty will fulfill the contract and I’ll have to return him his voice… which only means I’ll lose leverage I could use against his majesty the king of all seas.

-Oh, that really is a horrible predicament! – the snake followed its master religiously, even tried mimicking some of Yubel’s movements.

There were a few instances where merfolk managed to fulfill contract they’d sign with a sea wizard but those cases were exceptionally rare and when that would happen, Yubel wouldn’t be particularly bothered since that merfolk couldn’t really offer them anything valuable.

But this was Jesse, the youngest son of the royal family and a merman with the most beautiful voice in all seven seas. It was like a jackpot for the sea wizard, they’d be stupid to let this chance slip so easily. Plus, sea king was willing to anything for his children and so were Jesse’s naïve siblings… little merman was a perfect bargaining tool.

But the main problem was that wrenched brown-haired prince.

Yubel wasn’t sure what it was but the atmosphere and the air around him were rather different compared to other humans that were surrounding him. It wasn’t about his stance or behavior, rather his aura, his brown eyes hiding something rather sinister within them.

Still, there was no doubt the human boy adored Jesse with all his being and no force on Earth was able to separate them… at least if prince Jaden was the one asked about it.

But other humans… they were foolish, frightened, gullible…

Yubel made a sudden turn to the left and reached their crystal ball again, little snake soon noticing faces of other two humans within its dark depts.: one having rather dark skin and sharp facial features while the other had a long black hair with a rather peculiar fringe in the front and rather defined cheekbones, making him seem dry and slim like a twig.

\- I think it’s my turn to have some fun, don’t you think? – Yubel said with a sinister chuckle, their three eyes glowing maliciously in the dim darkness of the cave.

The snake couldn’t help but hissingly chuckle itself, already smelling a rather horrific scheme in the air…

***

Despite it being the end of August, the night was incredibly chilly and it took Jesse quite a while to get used to the cool breeze blowing through the opened window of his bedroom. The sea rarely had drastic changes in temperature and it was always most comfortable, even in winter.

But not even a newly discovered dislike for the cold could prevent Jesse from sitting at the small desk trying to remember the lyrics of his mother’s song and writing them down. Even though he still couldn’t use his voice to sing the said song, he was determined to remember all of it by the sunset after Jaden’s birthday.

His contract was expiring after all… in less than forty-eight hours.

Jesse didn’t really know how to feel about that realization but he was more than happy that he’ll finally be able to speak with Jaden properly and finally tell him his real name. Jaden only needed to see his true form and like him anyway…

But as he thought of that very point in the contract, turquoise-head felt his stomach churn. Even though they’ve spent six months together and knew almost everything about one another, Jesse was still scared.

So scared that Jaden will reject him once he sees his rainbow scales and a long turquoise tail… but the young merman still wanted to believe that will not be the case.

_Then why do I feel so anxious…_

Jesse slapped his own cheeks with both of his hands, not allowing his thoughts to go where they weren’t supposed to. He quickly picked up his pen and started thinking about the lyrics, the song slowly nearing its completion.

Jaden and he maybe have spent six months in each other’s company but there was still one single thing that really bothered the young merman…

On many occasions, Jaden mentioned how no one likes him in that castle except for his personal retainers, not even his own parents. Jesse didn’t manage to get a closer look at the king and queen but on those few occasions he did get a glance at them, they’ve never even once looked in their son’s direction with love or pride. Plus, his highness the King only knew how to command people around him, never giving anything in return, not even a simple “thank you”.

_My father would have something to say to that behavior…_

There were also Chazz and Blair, constantly trying to either fight or flatter to Jaden and brunette really didn’t enjoy the type of attention he was receiving from them. Jesse would chuckle at their antics from time to time but would mostly try to cheer Jaden up when he’d see their advances and arguments were too much for the brunette to handle.

Blair in particular was a rather heavy person. She showed a completely different attitude in front of Jaden, being all heart-eyed and cute while wrapping her hand around his while she’d literally start hissing at Jesse like a mad barracuda. Her small pet Ruby was really cute though and Blair would always get angry when little fellow would express the wish to play with the turquoise-haired boy.

But all those advances Blair did towards Jaden bothered the young merman quite significantly. He wasn’t sure why his chest would tighten every time he’d see the two of them together or why he’d get a sudden urge to push the girl away from Jaden despite knowing that wasn’t the way of behaving with a young lady.

Blair just knew how to push his buttons so well…

Still, Jesse hoped the next day’s birthday party will be a major success and that his dearest friend will manage to have fun for at least a little.

_And once I regain my voice, I’ll give you a perfect gift, my dearest Jaden…_

***

The next day after the sunset, the birthday celebration was at its full peak.

The sword fighting arena was transformed into a lavish dance hall decorated with red and marine blue ribbons and vases filled with red roses and daisies, symbols of Jaden’s home kingdom. Butlers and maids ran around with trays full of delicious but delicate-looking food and glasses of Champaign and red wine, a small orchestra playing their best songs for people who decided to occupy the dance floor.

Nobility and royalty from all over the country and neighboring kingdoms attended this celebration, Jaden greeting familiar faces as he would lock eyes with them for just a moment, he and Jesse mostly stationed at the entrance to the dance hall to greet the remaining guests.

The young merman was rather fidgety in his formal attire, his marine-blue blazer with silver buttons clasped over his chest making his lungs squeeze with lack of air, white tight pants with a blood-red strap on the side, and knee-high black boots making it almost impossible to move.

Still, Jaden didn’t seem to have any problems with moving in his formal attire. The young prince looked even more dashing with a red cape hanging from his shoulders and a huge golden ring placed on his right index finger. Jesse couldn’t take his eyes off him as he greeted the guests with a welcoming smile, his charming voice, and charisma making everyone smile or giggle as soon as they’d approach him.

\- So far so good, no one’s really bothering me too much and everyone seems to be having fun. – brunette whispered to Jesse’s ear with a cheeky giggle, the merman immediately pulling up his small blackboard and a piece of chalk wrapped in a silky handkerchief.

_Why do you think they won’t be having fun? Is something the matter?_

\- You can’t really call it a matter, it’s rather annoying actually… - Jaden said with a sigh before plastering another smile on his face upon the arrival of the new guests. After muttering his greetings and bowing to them, the prince came closer to Jesse and said: - Sartorius’s been acting strangely these past two days like something’s wrong with his head. He’s been going around the castle convincing everyone a prophecy is going to be fulfilled and that you need to leave.

_A prophecy? Did I do something offensive?_

\- Ah, right, sorry, I haven’t told you this… - Jaden said in an apologetic tone. – On the night when I was returning from Blair’s castle, Sartorius read my fortune from his cards and said that I will be completely smitten by a person who will eventually ruin my life. I guess he thinks that person is you…

Jesse’s heart sank into his stomach as he heard those words, his throat immediately tightening in fear for Jaden’s well-being.

\- Hey, hey, Johan. – the brunette turned to fully face the other boy, his strong hands cupping merman’s face. – No need for such an expression. I don’t believe in a word Sartorius says. There’s no way you’d ruin my life, in fact, in the past six months you’ve made it better. And even if you were to hurt me in any way, I wouldn’t really mind. I hate this life I’m currently living anyway…

Jesse rose his own hands as his eyes started filling with tears, his heart aching at the words Jaden had just spoken.

_You shouldn’t wish such a thing upon yourself, ever. My heart would break if something was to happen to you…_

\- You are supposed to greet guests not give attention to your new boy toy.

Jaden tensed up as soon as he heard a cold, deep male voice right next to him, his face going pale in a matter of moments. The prince then slowly lowered his hands and gave the person who had just spoken a sour, small smile whilst bowing his head and putting his right hand over his chest. Once Jesse turned his head towards the newcomer, he realized he needed to give him the deepest bow possible.

\- Welcome, Father. Mother.

\- Is the celebration going according to plan? – the woman in a lavish burgundy dress questioned, her hair being long and in the same two shades of brown like Jaden’s.

\- I presume it does. – the prince answered sheepishly, the same sour smile still plastered over his face as he looked at the cold expressions of his parents.

\- Then better do your part as well. There are no more guests to attend so you better make yourself useful and entertain your fiancé. – the King commanded before turning his cold, hazel eyes towards Jesse, the young merman gulping discretely as that glare pierced his skull. – Better find yourself another entertainment, the prince has other business to attend. I do hope your plans for departure are going smoothly…

_They do, Your Highness._

\- Good, we do not want any more bad omens around this castle. The prince is more than enough… - the man said before turning his head and heading towards the middle of the dance floor, his wife following right behind as the guests stopped whatever they were doing just to bow to the king.

Jesse stared daggers at the couple, a memory of his own parents suddenly appearing before his eyes. Whenever he or his siblings had a birthday party, his father and mother were more than delighted and would show their immerse pride in them, would even join in on their fun if summoned to the dance floor.

But those two…

_Mother, please give me and Jaden strength…_

\- I’ll be going. You can come with me if you want… - Jaden said in an icy voice, merman feeling the hairs on his shin standing up as he noticed other’s eyes were hidden under his brown fringe.

The prince then took a long step forward and headed towards the other side of the dance hall, Jesse noticing Blair in the crowd almost right away thanks to the bright yellow dress she was wearing that evening.

\- Oh, so you finally decided to come and greet me. I feel honored! – the girl said sarcastically as she noticed Jesse following right behind her fiancé, merman not willing to leave Jaden alone in such a state. Not when he was this upset.

\- Shut it and dance. – brunette muttered under his breath as he literally grabbed onto the girl’s arm and pulled her into an embrace, Blair’s expression going from amusingly smug to frightened really fast.

\- Jaden? What’s the matter? – she asked in a concerned voice, Jesse noticing her tense facial features as she tried to lock the eyes with the brunette.

\- What? You wanted attention so I’m giving it to you… - brunette said in a harsh tone, his hands swinging and turning the girl like a ragdoll, Jesse looking for an opening to move Jaden away from her.

\- Stop it! My wrists are hurting! – Blair whined quietly, not wanting to attract anyone’s attention, her brown eyes slowly filling with tears as he pretty dress flew around her while the prince tossed her around, his expression cold and tense.

\- You’re never happy with anything I do. Admit it, you don’t really want this marriage just like I don’t. But if you want me to play along, then sure, I’ll be your little toy-

A sound of the loud slap echoed the dance hall despite the music and constant sound of chatter, Jesse being left frozen for a short moment as he observed Blair and Jaden in a tense and unmoving positions, the hit obviously acting as a good wake-up call for the young prince.

\- You’re such an idiot, Jaden! – the girl said through her tears, her mask of perfect princess completely melting away. – I actually liked you and wanted to be helpful considering your family situation but all you did is toss me aside as soon as this Johan arrived! You could’ve at least told me straight that you don’t want to marry me, I would be less insulted!

Jaden locked eyes with her for a moment as he held onto his now swollen cheek, suddenly becoming aware of his guests whispering and looking at the scene.

\- I don’ care anymore, I’m leaving… - raven-haired girl eventually said as she turned on her heel and stomped out of the dance hall, not even bothering to look anyone in the eyes.

Jesse only gave a short and scolding glance at his friend before putting his human legs to use and dashing after the young princess. Blair was so immersed in her crying that she didn’t even hear merman’s footsteps but as soon as she turned around, she picked up her skirts in panic and started running away, Jesse not giving up in his chase.

The two of them eventually ended in the foyer of the castle, only a few maids glancing over at the young princess as she tried to reach the main staircase only for her heel to break, making Blair tumble onto the floor in the most undignified way possible. Jesse gasped as he saw her fall, the girl not even bothering to stand up as she cried on the floor, no one there willing to lend her and hand or help her.

Jesse, however, hated seeing anyone cry, his steps slowing down as he carefully crouched next to the miserable princess, Blair shooting him the dirtiest look she could manage.

\- You came to make fun of me? Go on, I have no dignity left anyway. Later you and that cretin can celebrate my departure…

Merman shook his head as he unbuttoned his blazer and put it over the girl’s shoulder, offering both of his hands after writing something on a blackboard.

_Don’t cry, pretty lady. No one is worth your tears._

\- Why would you say those things? I was nothing but horrible towards you… - Blair murmured as she sat up and looked down at the floor, frantically holding onto the boy’s blazer as she tried to stop her tears.

_I did intrude on your territory, your reaction was called for._

Blair chuckled when she read what was written on a small blackboard, finally accepting merman’s hands and standing up while trying to make herself as presentable as possible. Jesse was about to write something else when he heard heavy footsteps from the top floor, both him and Blair looking up only to see Zane and Ruby running towards them.

\- What’s the matter, my lady!? – the tall man questioned as he pierced Jesse with his sharp eyes, Ruby immediately jumping into his master’s arms upon arriving in the foyer.

\- I had a fight with Jaden… and Johan here helped me calm down. No need to look at him like that.

_Better take her to get some rest, this was a stressful night._

Zane nodded as he read the message, little Ruby reaching for Jesse as the merman patted him on the head with a quiet chuckle. A few moments later, turquoise-head bowed to the little princess while her retainer led her up the stairs, Blair still holding onto merman’s blazer.

Once she was on top of the first set of stairs, the little princess turned and smiled sheepishly, giving him a bow in return and uttering.

\- Thank you, Johan.

Merman smiled widely as he observed her going back up, suddenly very aware of another figure standing next to him at the bottom of the staircase.

\- Damn, I’m really sorry about this… - Jaden muttered, his expression showcasing his utter defeat.

_Don’t apologize to me, apologize to Blair. She didn’t deserve to become the object of your temper tantrums and venting._

The brunette was a tad baffled at the message but then started laughing, Jesse only giving him unimpressed look and a deep frown.

\- Well, I better do just that first thing in the morning, especially if you’re the one scolding me.

Merman shook his head in disbelief and chuckled quietly, ready to return to the party now that all problems have been resolved-

\- Watch out, my lord! – the maid suddenly yelped as the two boys only had enough time to turn around and see a butler with a literal mountain of coats in his hands losing the balance and tumbling down the stairs, straight towards Jesse.

The merman instinctively jumped backward while simultaneously pushing Jaden to the side, his heel tripping onto something hard as turquoise-head lost his balance.

And as soon as he heard the murmuring of fountain water under him, his blood went cold.

Jesse landed in a small fountain with a loud splash, two butlers immediately jumping in to help him up but the merman pushed all of their hands away, his whole body in a state of complete panic as he pushed his way out of the water, praying that his scales don’t appear on his face or are seen through the wet shirt. He could feel tears rimming down his face as he finally landed on the firm ground, his feet carrying him up the stairs and towards his room, completely ignoring everything and everyone on his path.

\- Johan?! What’s the matter, Johan?! JOHAN! – Jaden’s voice was the only sound that managed to pierce the absolute cacophony of thoughts in merman’s head, Jesse’s heart beating so fast that his chest actually started aching.

_He can’t find out like this, not like this!_

The merman didn’t remember the path he took to his room he just knew he had to dry himself as quickly as possible, completely forgetting to lock the door in his frenzy. Turquoise-head immediately grabbed the biggest towels he was able to find and literally ripped open all of his wet clothes, seeing his rainbow scales were covering most of his back, shoulders, arms, and torso, his legs being less affected considering he had landed in freshwater and not in the sea.

Whenever he needed to take a bath before, he’d always make sure to lock himself up and dry properly so his scales were well-hidden but this was the worst-case scenario. Who knows how many people had seen him…

As Jesse continued to rub the cloth across his completely naked body, he completely blocked off all of the other noises and he didn’t even notice when another person entered the room…

\- Johan?

Merman instinctively used his unlocked powers to pour water on all lit candles in the room, leaving him and Jaden in almost complete darkness, moonlight being the only illumination in the huge bedroom. Jesse then crouched behind the tub and tried to appear as invisible as possible, not realizing his scales cast rainbow light all over the walls.

\- What happened, Johan? Please come out… - Jaden’s voice came closer and closer, merman knocking over anything that was in his reach to make him go away while still frantically rubbing onto his wet skin.

_Don’t come here, don’t come here, don’t come here…_

\- Johan… - brunette’s voice was right by merman’s ear, his warm hand slowly landing on his shoulder.

Jesse jumped instinctively and knocked over the paravan in front of him, a big towel being the only cloth covering his completely naked boy.

_DON’T LOOK! Please, no!_

\- Hey, calm down, Johan, it’s alright…

Turquoise-head rose his teary eyes, Jaden looking straight down at him with a calm expression. Jesse tried to cover himself in whichever way he could but all efforts were futile.

Jaden now knows what he really is… he will call him a monster…

\- So beautiful…

Jesse’s head jolted upwards upon hearing the other’s voice, brunette’s eyes fixated on the few scales revealed on the merman’s shoulder, his hands crossing over the delicate substance with utmost care and respect.

\- I just knew you weren’t the usual human, you are way too perfect to be real…

Jesse’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of other’s silky voice, brunette inching dangerously closer to him, both of his hands now caressing merman’s shoulders and hands.

\- It’s alright, let me see you…

Hesitantly, merman let the towel fall into his lap only to reveal his chest and torso covered in rainbow scales all over. He could still feel the tears rimming down his face but everywhere Jaden would touch would suddenly go ablaze, Jesse’s heart going berserk in his chest.

Turquoise-head opened his mouth in a desperate attempt to say something but when only croaking crossed his lips, Jaden chuckled and put his index finger over the other’s lips.

\- No need to be so upset, everything’s alright. You’ll explain everything to me later… - brunette said in a purring tone as he inched even closer to Jesse, their lips having only a small gap apart. – Can I kiss you?

Without hesitation merman nodded and initiated the steamy kiss himself, wrapping his strong hands around Jaden’s body and pulling him closer, the two men literally devouring each other as soon as their lips connected.

_He likes me… he likes me…_

_I will finally break the curse..._

**!!!**

\- No slacking off, Johan… - brunette muttered into the kiss as he pushed the merman down onto the floor, the curtain turquoise-head knocked over a few moments ago acting as the only barrier between Jesse’s back and a cold marble floor.

But nothing mattered in that moment, not the position they were in, not the cold floor under him. Jesse only wanted the man that was on top of him.

In the whole commotion, Jesse didn’t even notice his towel was tossed aside and he only became aware of that fact when Jaden straightened up to try and unbutton his own blazer, his cape already discarded on the other side of the room. Prince’s hands were shaking so much he was unable to undo any button and the merman was the one to grab onto the blazer and literally rip it open together with the brunette’s shirt, Jaden letting out an amused and incredibly erotic chuckle.

\- So needy, beastie… - he purred as he captured Jesse’s lips again, his hands traveling up and down merman’s chiseled body and feeling every muscle, every curve, and every bone, other’s scales shining with every movement of his body.

Jaden soon started nibbling and biting onto merman’s defined jaw and neck, a few scales on his way. But as soon as his lips touched the cold substance, the prince would stick his tongue out and gently lick every single scale, lifting a few of them in the process.

Those gestures caused something to happen to Jesse’s body, his eyes rolling inside of his skull as he let out a quiet but intense moan, the veins on his neck tensing as his back started arching at every lick and every caress the other would bestow upon him, merman feeling as if he was going to die from intense pleasure, his heart beating so fast he was convinced it’ll jump out through his chest.

Unconsciously, Jesse wrapped his strong legs around the brunette’s waist and squeezed, locking their bodies together while Jaden proceeded to tease the scales on his chest. That very gesture caused the prince to look up and lock eyes with the merman, brunette’s eyes literally glowing with intense hunger and predatory intent as he yet again lifted another scale with his skillful tongue.

\- I wish I could hear your voice, I’d make you scream my name, again and again, Johan…

 _Stop calling me Johan,_ a fast thought flew over turquoise-head’s mind but it was soon drowned by Jaden’s tongue, his mouth now teasing the area around the merman’s stomach and bellybutton.

Jesse could feel his member twitching and yearning for attention, a thick layer of sweat already enveloping the merman’s skin as his body went between relaxed and tense state, his muscles twitching at every sensitive touch. But then, Jaden’s hand wandered more towards the lower area, his hand only leaning against the other’s member, Jesse’s hips buckling up automatically at the intense pleasure and a wish to rub against the prince’s arm became the only thing the merman could think about in that moment.

\- Just a little bit longer, beastie and you’ll be all mine… - brunette whispered against Jesse’s skin, the merman’s back arching once again once he caught a glance of his lover licking his lips deliciously.

That’s when the brunette used all of his strength and lifted Jesse’s lower body, merman’s most sensitive spot getting in the right reach of Jaden’s tongue. The prince had no mercy, he just proceeded to penetrate the other with his tongue in a hungrily frantic manner, the feeling of a foreign body being both strange and irresistibly pleasurable to the turquoise-haired man.

But just as Jesse started to completely lose his mind, brunette put him down and licked around his lips again, his own member coming in the merman’s view.

\- Hit me on the head if it hurts you, I’ll try to control myself… - he groaned before hovering over Jesse and putting the tip of his erection right against the other’s entrance, merman’s body tensing up upon the unknown sensation.

But everything from that point on felt like a blissful ecstasy.

As the brunette slowly rubbed against his inner walls and hit the deepest parts of him, Jesse rose up from the floor and let out a muted scream, his hands latching onto Jaden’s shoulder and not wanting to let him go. The prince immediately started buckling up his hips, their bodies hitting each other midway as the silent groans and loud huffing echoed the large bedroom.

With every thrust brunette was able to hit a new perfect spot for the merman and Jesse was slowly losing the strength in his whole body as the intense and tingly sensation enveloped his lower stomach. In a frenzy, the merman dug deep into the other’s shoulders, not realizing his small claws also started to show as Jaden flinched, the sweet pain causing him to chuckle again while not slowing the pace for even a moment.

\- Mark me all you want, I want everyone to know I belong to you… - brunette whispered, their lips hovering against each other as their bodies continued to clash against one another, Jesse on the verge of losing his sanity.

A few thrusts later, both men came at the same time, a thick white liquid spreading all over Jesse’s scales while the merman tried to breathe as the sudden sensation of fulfillment and warmth caused him to shed joyful tears. He then completely relaxed in Jaden’s embrace, the prince not allowing him to fall back on the hard floor as he kissed his lover’s shoulder and nibbled on delicate scales, their bodies still connected.

\- I love you so much, Johan… - the prince whispered as he left a trail of kisses on the other’s neck, Jesse’s body suddenly awakening as he heard those very words.

With a newly found strength, the merman was the one to push Jaden down this time, brunette’s eyes widening for a moment only for his lips to curve into a cheeky smirk, his own legs now locking around Jesse’s waist.

\- Now you act like a real beastie… - he commented as he somehow managed to remove his own pants completely, his legs spreading wider to accept the merman’s larger body.

– Go on, ravish me… - the prince commanded as he caressed Jesse’s cheek, turquoise-head using the last ounce of composure he had left to pick Jaden up and carry him towards the bed, the claw marks on his shoulders even more visible on the moonlight.

The two men locked their eyes once again before drowning into another series of pleasure, Jesse now in the role of the leader while the brunette under him slowly drowned from the affection and love he was receiving, the merman wishing that night could last forever…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update is dropping on September 14th! Hope to see you then!
> 
> Have a wonderful day and stay safe!
> 
> Bye-bye!


	6. Song of Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late for more than two days but work has been crazy lately so all my energy went into that.
> 
> This is second to last chapter so be prepared for some emotions!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

As the first rays of the morning sun slowly found their way into the bedroom, Jaden’s eyes slowly fluttered open, the image of Johan’s sleeping figure facing him drawing a tender smile on the prince’s face.

As he moved slightly forward and reached his hand towards the turquoise-haired man, Jaden could feel every single muscle in his body aching with heavy but rather satisfying pain, the images of the previous night playing in front of the prince’s eyes so vividly he could feel that same flame inside of him like a few hours ago.

Brunette didn’t even care for the fact that he had missed the rest of his birthday party and he didn’t mind the fact that both his father and mother will eventually scold him mercilessly, calling him useless and all similar epitomes they could muster.

All that mattered to the prince at that moment was Johan… no one else but him.

Jaden slowly sat on the bed, the sound of waves in the distance, the gentle blue shade of the sky in the distance, and the scent of the sea seeming especially beautiful and satisfying that morning. With quiet hisses of pain, the prince got off the bed and barely managed to fetch his pants, the process of putting them on being real torture in his condition.

But he couldn’t risk waking Johan up, he was probably more tired considering what had happened last night…

Jaden still couldn’t believe the two of them actually became one only a few hours ago, a need to exchange words of adoration and love being almost nonexistent. Just remembering the look in Johan’s green eyes after they exchanged their first kiss was more than enough to convince the young prince the turquoise-head shared his feelings, younger’s heart dancing within his chest with joy.

As the prince tiptoed towards the door in hopes he’ll run into some maid or butler so that the two of them could have breakfast, Jaden looked over his shoulder and smiled tenderly once again, Johan’s alluring yet vulnerable figure relaxed on the pillows, a few rainbow scales still present on his shoulders.

Jaden definitely needed to ask the other what were those scales all about but the brunette was relieved with the fact that he wasn’t putting on the conviction that Johan really wasn’t one of his kind.

But that didn’t matter to Jaden at all. Real Johan could be the ugliest monster from the deepest parts of the ocean but he’d still be Johan, the one who was with him during his loneliest times and the one who had scolded him for his inconsiderate behavior. 

Johan will always be Johan and Jaden will always love him no matter what…

Once finally in the hallway, the young prince didn’t even bother to acknowledge he was walking around without any shirt, his mind preoccupied with his lover to acknowledge his surroundings.

But something still wasn’t right, there were no servants in sight even though it was a day after a huge party.

_Is everyone on the cleaning duty in the dance hall?_

The brunette shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to walk down the wide hallway, determined to get some food from the kitchen by himself since no one was bothered enough to check on neither him nor Johan that morning.

But as he reached the end of the hallway and looked around, he noticed a familiar, long-haired, and slender figure on top of the stairs, his eyes directed at something Jaden couldn’t see from his position.

\- Oh, Sartorius! – the prince called out with a sheepish smile, his feet slowly carrying him towards the fortune teller. – Where’s everyone? Is my help needed while cleaning the mess-

The moment Jaden stepped into close proximity to the man, he knew something definitely wasn’t right.

Sartorius didn’t even acknowledge his presence and had just kept staring at the distance, brunette getting a sudden urge to turn around and run as far away from him as possible. But instead, forced himself to stay put, not moving forward or backward.

\- We finally meet in person… - a voice, unknown and sinister, left Sartorius’s mouth, his face distorting into a wicked smile while his eyes became narrowed, the fortune-teller slowly turning to face the prince.

Jaden could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing up as he looked at Sartorius’s eyes, their amber and turquoise shades almost making the prince paralyzed with fear. But he did manage to move, slowly making his way backward without breaking the eye contact with whoever that was in front of him.

\- Who the hell are you? – brunette questioned as he continued to move further and further. – What did you do to Sartorius?

\- Don’t worry, he’s resting and is fine… - the creature said with a malevolent giggle, their movements seeming slow but were somehow faster than the blink of an eye, their face distorting even more until Sartorius’s usual expression became almost hideously unrecognizable. – But I’d care more about myself if I were you…

Without the wish to waste any more time Jaden turned around and dashed across the hallway, the sound of fast footsteps following him echoing in his ears. He needed to hide, whoever this was they definitely meant serious harm…

_Oh no, I have to get Johan-_

An intense pain pierced through Jaden’s back and he stumbled forward, all air leaving his lungs as he landed on his hands and knees. He saw no blade piercing his chest in the front but the pain became so unbearable he felt as if his heart will literally explode.

But the worse part was… some other voice he started hearing in his head all of a sudden, the voice having the same malevolence as the figure he had encountered a few moments ago.

_Good night, puny human._

Jaden could feel he was slowly losing control over his own body, the pain slowly spreading from his chest across his whole body, his mind slowly drowning in gentle darkness.

And while the prince was losing consciousness, he could hear that same malefic voice saying through giggles:

_Now you’ll never tell him how you feel!_

***

Jesse was awoken with a jolt just when the sun was about to climb on its highest point on the horizon, the air feeling rather humid and hot. The merman threw the covers off himself, just then realizing he was still completely naked.

As the initial wave of embarrassment washed over him, the turquoise-head looked around only to see Jaden was nowhere in that very room. Confused for a brief moment and completely ignoring his whole body aching in sweet pain Jesse went through the sheets and finally managed to find something to cover his nude body.

The signs of the previous night were still very visible, especially behind the bathtub in the far corner of the room where Jaden had first laid his hands on the merman’s scales. The memory evoked a sudden surge of hotness from within the boy, his heart skipping a beat at the mere reminder of Jaden’s expression and the tone of his voice…

But there was no telling the two of them won’t repeat the experience.

There was no doubt in Jesse’s mind anymore, his contract will finally be completed, his voice will return and he’ll finally be able to speak to Jaden properly…

Finally.

With a tender and dreamy smile plastered over his face, the merman checked himself in the mirror, grabbed his spare blackboard with an attached piece of chalk, and proceeded to exit the room.

But the moment he had stepped in the hallway, Jesse knew something just wasn’t right and not just because there was no one in sight, especially at that time of the day.

With careful steps the boy walked down the hallway that leads from his room towards the set of main stairs, his green eyes scanning his environment while his body became more and more aware of the eerie atmosphere enveloping the castle.

_Did something happen? Is Jaden alright?_

But as those thoughts swirled in Jesse’s mind, the merman suddenly became aware of a few sets of steps coming his way from the other hallway, the deep voice easily recognizable even from that distance.

The merman rushed towards the source of the sound, his feet carrying him across the red carpet and into the right hallway, Axel coming into his sight right away along with a bunch of his soldiers. They seemed to converse about something very serious judging from the expressions on their faces but Jesse still decided to try his chances and asking the king’s bodyguard if he knew where Jaden was. Merman knew he wasn’t Axel’s favorite but some things just had to be done.

But as he stopped a few feet away from the soldiers in order to write his questions on the portable blackboard, Axel became aware of the newcomer’s presence and he instinctively turned around, the movement being so sudden it made Jesse jolt.

And that’s when merman noticed the soldier’s eyes, irises seeming so small as the whiteness of the eyeball seemed to swallow them, his stare directed at Jesse’s shoulder and collar bone area.

\- What in the hell are those?! – the man pointed into Jesse’s scales, turquoise-head rising his hands and covering them instinctively. He then briefly gestured with one of his hands that he meant no harm but it was already too late.

The soldiers already started raising their weapons, spears pointed directly at him.

\- Answer me, you damn monster! – Axel yelled, his sword already out of its sheath. – I knew something wasn’t right about your freaky appearance and now I finally have the proof! Master Sartorius was right, you are the one who’ll bring us bloodshed!

Jesse shook his head frantically as his feet instinctively made steps backward, every single muscle in merman’s body telling him to start running right that instant.

\- We need to get rid of you right this instant… - Axel said under his breath, his eyes exuding the pure hatred toward anything related to Jesse.

\- But won’t His Highness the Prince be upset if we harm him? – one of the soldiers pointed out while still holding his spear on stand-by. The other agreed and added:

\- How about we just capture him and show him to the Prince? He for sure doesn’t know about this…

\- Silence! – Axel yelled, making his subordinates jolt. – You’ve seen and heard Prince yourselves, he told us to exterminate the beholder of a curse. That’s exactly what we’re going to do!

Jesse could feel his heart shrinking painfully and dropping into the pit of his stomach, the boy not even being able to process what he had just heard about Jaden.

The turquoise-head turned on his heel and started sprinting back towards the main staircase, soldiers right behind him as he prayed he won’t fall down the stairs in his panic. He didn’t know where he could go, his best option being to keep running until he manages to lose his chasers and then hide. He could also look for Jaden and demand an explanation about what he had just heard from Axel’s mouth, but that was out of the question at that point…

The boy finally reached the foyer where a few servants continued their clean up after the party the previous night but as they saw Jesse’s frantic behavior and a horde of soldiers chasing after him, all they could was to move to the side.

And no one from those people even looked Jesse’s direction, offering him as much as the sympathetic gaze, all of them averting their eyes to his misery.

The merman’s vision suddenly started to blur as he continued to run down the floor-level hallways, his feet carrying him towards the wing of the castle where servant rooms were stationed. He was barely able to hear Axel and his goons at that point but not because he managed to lose them.

His own heart started to beat so loud it was almost unbearable to listen to it. He felt like his ears were going to burst from that intense sound that just wouldn’t stop…

Out of nowhere a tiny hand grabbed onto him, Jesse’s initial reaction being to try and tear himself away from whoever was holding onto him.

_I don’t want to die here!_

_NO! I REFUSE!_

\- Master Johan! – a high male voice suddenly called out for him, Jesse instinctively raising his head only to see Syrus tightly holding onto both of his wrists. – Please calm down and come with me. Hurry!

Merman couldn’t question anything in that moment as he nodded and followed the short servant, the mint-haired boy quickly stuffing him inside his own small room and shutting the door tightly. Jesse proceeded to grab onto his blackboard as he tried to erase the words that were already written on it but his hands were shaking so much he wasn’t able to hold the item properly, the small board soon landing on the floor.

Desperate and out of breath, Jesse collapsed on his knees, that whole situation making no sense whatsoever. Why was everyone suddenly against him? Were his scales really so hideous to look at?

Was it true? That he’s the one who’ll bring bloodshed to that beautiful kingdom…

_Did Jaden really order his murder like that? After everything that had happened between them in the past six months and last night?_

_It can’t be… I don’t want to believe…_

\- Master Johan, please calm down. You’re safe here for the time being but we need to keep moving! We can’t afford to lose you now!

The merman rose his eyes and locked them with Syrus’s brown ones, the boy seeming more than determined to help. Jesse tried to use his voice once again but his tears only started to flow more and more once only silence left his mouth.

\- It’s alright, it’s alright, I know what you want to ask. – the short retainer said with a reserved smile. – Something bad’s happening in the castle and His Highness is especially not in his right mind. I don’t exactly know what had happened to him but I know only you’ll be able to help him. Plus, the real Prince would be devastated if something was to happen to you- H-hey! What’re you doing!?

Jesse suddenly jumped and embraced the retainer, his gratitude overflowing as his tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

Syrus was the last person from whom he’d expect to get any sort of help but the retainer not only didn’t hate him but was willing to risk his own security in order to protect Jesse. He knew the boy was doing it all for Jaden’s sake but it was all the merman needed at that moment.

\- H-hey now, we don’t have time for this. We have to move… - Syrus reminded, turquoise-head nodding as he accepted the retainer’s hand.

The two of them then proceeded to tiptoe into the other part of the room where the mint-haired boy tried to move his bed to the side but once he saw the lad was struggling, Jesse landed his hand, moving the piece of furniture with ease. After a brief a rather impressed look Syrus had given him, the boy squatted down and tapped around the floor, soon finding an iron lock which he then pulled up, revealing the secret passage.

\- Come, I’ll lead you to safety. – Syrus said as he beckoned the merman to follow him, the sound of heavy footsteps outside the door making Jesse even more nervous.

Turquoise-head didn’t know for how long they’ve walked through the secret passages under the floors of the castle, all he knew was that they made a few sharp turns, climbed two sets of narrow stairs until they eventually reached the seemingly dead-end of the tunnel.

Still, Syrus proceeded to tap around the cold stone with his hands, soon finding the one he looked for and pushed it in only to reveal another secret passage at which’s end waited for another familiar face.

\- Took you long enough, dork. – Chazz scoffed as he let the newcomers into his chambers, Jesse realizing him and the young retainer somehow managed to reach the third floor in the West Wing.

\- My apologies, Master Chazz, soldiers were on our tails.

\- Well damn, you really made everyone go crazy. – the raven-head gave Jesse a mischievous grin, the merman not entirely convinced he understood the seriousness of the situation.

_Why are you helping me?_

\- Well, if you were to ask me, I would just let them turn you into a fish skewer but you have the information that I need so I have to keep you alive. Plus, if something happens to you, Jaden will be the same as dead and that isn’t fun at all. – the noble explained as he walked around the room with his hands on his back, like he was taking a relaxing afternoon stroll on the beach.

Jesse’s heart sank again at his words, remembering what Axel had told about “Prince’s orders” him before he set his goons on him…

_Are you sure he would be devastated? Apparently he gave out the order to hunt me down…_

\- Who told you that? Is that even possible? – Chazz said as he read the message written on the blackboard, Syrus giving him a rather unimpressed look.

\- There’s no way, someone’s been tampering with his mind.

Jesse jumped as he heard a familiar female voice, Blair coming from the balcony attached to the chambers. Ruby immediately ran towards Jesse and jumped in his arms, demanding attention and cuddles. Turquoise-head smiled at the little fellow but still kept an eye on all three of those individuals.

\- Don’t look so surprised, I seriously want to help, especially when I see some serious tomfoolery is going on behind the scenes. – the girl said in a determined voice, her elegant and small form now only a few inches away from merman. – We all knew you weren’t regular human right from the start and now we can prove it thanks to those shiny things on your chest but that doesn’t matter now. Jaden would still be devastated if something was to happen to you so we definitely have to keep you alive and get you to the sea-

_You can’t!_

The trio gave him a confused look only for Jesse to regret his rash reaction. He now knew he had to explain everything: about where he was coming from, about the contract with Yubel, and about what Jaden needed to do for him…

\- Got something to say, “Johan”? – Blair insisted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

_I do and I will tell you everything, but I want to ask you all one question…_

\- What is it? – the three of them answered in unison, their expressions still wary but also determined.

The merman took a deep breath before grabbing the chalk and writing the question down:

_Aside from helping Jaden, what do you all actually want from me?_

Chazz was the first one to speak out, his reasoning and request rather apologetic:

\- I saw you on the beach two months ago talking to some people that just disappeared under the sea surface.

Jesse jolted at the mention of that very event, unnerved by the fact that he didn’t feel the raven-head’s presence.

\- And there was that one girl among all the guys… I want you to introduce me to her!

Merman had to hold in his silent chuckle, his hand moving across the blackboard as his lips curved into a smile.

_Alexis will be thrilled if she knew you’ve helped me. She’s my big sister._

\- So her name is Alexis… - the prince said with dreamy eyes, the image of the beautiful merman obviously manifesting in his mind.

\- I just want for His Highness to be happy. I hate the way he’s treated in the castle and I just want to get him out of here. You’re the only one who’s able to make him happy at this moment. –Syrus said in a serious tone, interrupting the silly moment Chazz had initiated.

Jesse’s eyes lowered towards the floor, the little creature on his head giving him light pets to cheer him up at least a little. To think the young retainer had so much faith in him… it was truly a touching thing.

_I will do my best I promise._

The last one was Blair but when the merman’s eyes fell on the girl, she was facing the window, seemingly disinterested.

\- My reasons don’t concern you. Be happy I’m willing to help. – she said in a resolute tone, her brown eyes locking with Jesse in the next moment. – Now, out with your information. We have to know everything…

***

Aster was swimming through the underwater palace, all servants and other merfolk in a state of disarray with the realization Jesse was about to return home that evening. No one ever doubted their dearest prince will fulfill the contract with the dreaded sea wizard and the second to youngest merman really wanted to share their enthusiasm.

But if there’s anything he had learned in his short life it’s that shady fish could never be trusted.

Still, he will gladly welcome his younger brother back with open arms even if he didn’t want to admit it. All he needed to do is wait near the surface with his siblings and everything would be-

A sudden headache pierced the merman’s skull, Aster tumbling on the marble floor with a grunt. A few fish servants rushed to his air, their panicky voices making the merman even dizzier.

And then the voice started speaking, the voice only he could hear.

_Help him._

_Help Johan._

_Yubel will kill him._

_I will do my best but…_

_Please, help Johan._

\- Who are you?! – Aster yelled into nothing, his headache disappearing as suddenly as it had appeared, the servants looking at him with worried eyes.

Barely able to calm his breathing and send the servants away in the calmest way possible, Aster continued to swim down the hallway, shivers going down his spine as he remembered the terrified and desperate tone the voice spoke to him.

“Johan”… Oh no, that must be…

\- Father… I have to tell father! – silver-head mouthed as he picked up the pace, his strong tail carrying him through the water inside the Coral castle, his father’s throne room just around the corner.

_I swear… if anything happens to Jesse… I’ll kill Yubel myself…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will drop on September 25th 2020 so I hope to see you then for the grand finale! Thank you all so much for supporting the story and I hope the end will not disappoint you!
> 
> Until we meet again have a wonderful day and stay safe!
> 
> Bye-bye!


	7. Song of the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the finale! I know I haven't updated Rock, Sonate and Red Roses but you'll soon know why ;)
> 
> Anyway, I won't keep you waiting! Enjoy your read!

Jesse continued to wait within Chazz's chambers just like Blair had instructed him.

The moments of solitude slowly started turning into minutes... then into hours... until eventually, the sun started lowering on the horizon, the gentle orange color of the sky making the young merman's body shiver, the small clock inside his head slowly ticking away...

For the whole day Syrus, Blair, and Chazz did their best to locate Jaden within or around the castle, even went onto separate searches by leaving Jesse alone in the locked room.

But no matter how much they searched, asked around, or called for their prince, Jaden just wouldn’t turn up anywhere.

Every time the young merman would even start considering going to look for his lover, the overwhelming fear would engulf his entire body, the sound of an enraged mob outside the castle causing his stomach to churn, making it impossible for him to move.

_Why did it come to this?! Why now?!_

_I was so close to telling you…_

Jesse shook off the tears as he stood up from his solitary corner and started walking around the room, trying his hardest not to look at the windows. Sun just didn’t give him any time to spare…

The sound of the doors unlocking made Jesse jump with terror but as soon as he saw three somber faces, his tension eased up a little.

As he gave them a hopeful look, all three of his helpers shook their heads, the expression of exhaustion on their faces making Jesse’s heart sink for who knows which time that day.

\- We literally asked everyone but… no one has seen his Highness. – Syrus said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them a little before putting them back on.

\- It’s like the little bugger had evaporated into thin air… I swear I’m going to beat him up as soon as we find him… - Chazz muttered as he bit onto his fingernail, Blair being the one to finally approach the young merman and take his hands into hers.

\- We don’t have much more time but we still have to move you away from here. Axel and other soldiers are becoming suspicious of our actions. – she explained, Jesse nodding in understanding whole trying to hold in his tears from falling. – Don’t worry, we’ll bring you to the beach where your family can protect you. We promise to bring Jaden before the sun sets.

\- Pfft, easier said than done, brat. – Chazz muttered again, earning a heel to the leg.

\- Well, Mistress is at least trying to do something. All you did was complain! – Syrus retorted only to receive a pissed expression from Chazz.

\- Listen, you-

\- Shut your mouths, both of you! – Blair yelled out, making both guys freeze in the spot. – We have much bigger concerns right now! If we can keep Jesse safe while he’s with his family, it’ll be easier for us to look for Jaden undercover.

\- Yeah, but how the hell are we going to bring him out of the castle? We can’t use any of the main exits or this secret passage because the palace is literary swarming with soldiers and people who will literally skin this fish-head alive.

The silence enveloped the room as everyone exchanged looks filled with tension, Jesse wishing he was of some help to them…

Suddenly, the merman grabbed his small blackboard and started scribbling something onto it, Blair’s attention grabbed by his actions almost immediately.

_People won’t be able to come to this side of the castle, right?_

\- No way, the cliff is way too narrow for a mob or even a small group of soldiers to approach this. That’s why we have archers on the top towers… - Syrus explained, a glint of realization already forming in his wide eyes.

_The security on this side of the castle is now thinned out, right? Because everyone’s looking for me…_

-That’s indeed true but we still need to be careful, soldiers are still on high alert despite not expecting a threat to come from the sea. – Blair explained this time, Jesse’s lips slowly tilting into a knowing grin.

But before he could turn the blackboard with his next question towards the trio, Chazz scoffed and said:

\- Don’t tell me you’re planning to climb down the whole castle just to reach the beach?

The young nobleman and turquoise-head exchanged very tense looks for a moment before Chazz whispered with disbelief:

\- You’re crazy.

_Do I have any other choice? I don’t want to be in the way…_

\- And you think scalding the castle walls won’t be suspicious at all?! You don’t want to be in the way my ass! – the nobleman exclaimed as he started walking up and down the room like a hungry lion in the cage. – That’s it, I’m out!

\- O hell no! – Blair exclaimed as she grabbed the man by the hand, her grip surprisingly strong. – You started this off with us and you’re going to end it with us! No chickening out, you hear me!?

\- But this is madness! There’s no way he’ll succeed!

\- Actually, Johan has a point…

Three heads turned towards Syrus who was already snooping around the room, a whole pile of sheets and covers tossed carelessly on the marble floor.

\- Oh, enlighten me, shrimp. – Chazz scoffed but the young retainer completely ignored his remark and exchanged a reassuring gaze with Jesse.

\- It’s a good thing our castle has these wide pillars. If we position the sheets in the right place and if they’re tied properly, we’ll manage to bring you down safely. Also, we’re only on the second floor, the way down isn’t long. – he explained as he started tying the sheets together, the knot firm and strong. – Also, you’ll probably land near the kitchen exit and no one is there at this time of the day, even during this insane search.

_So it’s a good plan?_

\- Risky but the only one we have. – Syrus said with a cheeky smile. – Shall we start preparations?

Jesse nodded enthusiastically as he squatted down and grabbed the sheets nearest to him, following Syrus’s instructions religiously. Blair also joined while Chazz continued to complain but he also joined in eventually.

Once their improvised rope was somewhat put together and in its place around the pillar on the terrace, the quartet deduced the final plan.

\- It’s best if you stay here, lady Blair. We need someone who’ll keep looking for Jaden while we take Johan to safety. – Syrus suggested but when the girl rose her head to say something, the retainer continued – Please, you’re the only believable party who won’t be suspicious. We know you can do it.

The raven-haired girl pouted before nodding in agreement and wished the trio luck, the boys taking their positions on the terrace.

\- Alright, master Chazz will go first to be our guard since he’s only one who’s skilled with a sword. Master Johan will go second and I’ll go last. – mint-haired boy concluded, completely ignoring the noble’s constant rambling under his breath. – Just make sure to move swiftly and use your hands to go down while you only support yourself with your legs. If everything is done right, the trip down won’t take longer than a few minutes. And please, for the love of everything holy, don’t look down.

Jesse gulped but nodded eventually, hoping his muscular arms will be of use in that situation, Chazz already climbing over the railway of the terrace and grabbing onto the rope, his sword tied tightly to his waist.

The trio then slowly started descending down the side of the castle, Jesse only aware of the intense sound of wind and ocean waves beneath them, the strong scent of salt and smoke causing the feelings of intense fear and deluded hope to arise in the merman’s chest.

But he couldn’t give up, not then and there. He still needed to find Jaden and tell him how he really feels.

Jesse directed all of his attention into his hands and legs, mentally counting every strain of his upper hands and every slide of his foot down the rope, completely ignoring all other sounds around him.

Only when he felt an annoying and itchy pain in his right foot did he look down, just now becoming aware of a sound of yelling.

\- MOVE FASTER, YOU DAMN IDIOT! – Chazz yelled at the top of his lungs before using both of his feet to leap onto the first-floor balcony, a smaller group of soldiers already waiting for him with weapons in their hands.

Chazz, however, didn’t waver for even a moment, making a flip in the air before landing and already grabbing onto his sword. The soldiers had no chance against his speed and precision but Jesse knew he didn’t have time to observe the intense fight.

He still had a journey of a few feet below…

\- Just keep going, master Johan! We can do it! – Syrus encouraged the young merman further, the turquoise-head picking up the pace and continuing to climb down, the firm ground already within his sight.

\- Go without me, master Johan! I’m not strong enough to follow your pace! – the young retainer suddenly yelled from above, Jesse’s green eyes tearing up for a moment as he caught the boy’s gaze. – Meet us at the place where we first found you!

With one final nod and a single tear rolling down his cheek, Jesse completely let go of the rope, his feet landing onto the soft grass a few feet below. His legs were itching and his hands were burning with intense pain, but he just couldn’t stop.

He had to hide and let everyone bring Jaden. He knew they will bring him…

\- There he is! The monster is here!

A very familiar male voice yelled from the upper floor, Jesse’s eyes flying up only to lock with a stern but a victorious expression of none other but the king himself.

Almost immediately upon the monarch’s order, a river of heavily armed soldiers started coming through the kitchen, slowly finding their ways towards the back. Jesse snapped out of his enraged shock and started running across the cliff, hoping the narrowness of it will slow the soldiers down a little, completely ignoring his painful muscles and the tears that yet again started blurring his vision.

But just when he was about to reach the wider patch of the land, a sight of fluffy brown hair came into his blurry view.

_Jaden!_

The merman stopped dead in his tracks, the steps of soldiers behind him only inching closer. But he couldn’t move, not after seeing his lover’s eyes.

One amber. One turquoise. And unsettlingly malicious grin plastered across his usually soft face…

_It can’t be…_

\- Stop him, my son! You have him! Let’s get rid of that wretched monster! – the king yelled from the other balcony, his soldiers now also reaching the clearing on the cliff, their blades only a few inches away from the defeated Jesse…

But then Jaden leaped forward and grabbed the merman’s hand, pulling him forward as they gave into the intense and fast race against a small army, Jesse barely being able to keep up with his lover’s legs as they literally flew across the grass and towards the beach.

_How’s that possible?! Didn’t Yubel…_

\- I know… what you’re thinking! – Jaden chuckled through the shallow breaths, his feet not slowing down for even a moment. – I have… no idea… how I escaped… that thing’s… control! But I guess… it has something to do with… my powers!

_P-powers?_

Jaden chuckled sweetly at the merman’s confused expression as they continued to run, the beach just within their reach.

\- HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME?!

A huge shadow suddenly hovered over the couple, the two boys stopping dead in their tracks as they observed the enraged sea wizard.

\- You’re just a puny human. How can you resist my magic?! – Yubel demanded, Jesse stepping in front of brunette, instinctively shielding him.

\- I have no idea… - Jaden said in an absent voice, his hand squeezing onto Jesse’s. – But thanks to your possession… I finally remember why my parents act the way they do… and I know why everyone’s so afraid of me.

Yubel seemed confused for a moment but then their face filled with intense rage as their fist started glowing, making both boys flinch. They were very well aware of the soldiers and other onlookers slowly approaching the beach, all their attention shifting from Jesse towards the sea wizard.

\- What is that creature?! – the king demanded as Yubel turned their double-colored eyes towards the selfish monarch. – Kill it! Kill it! IT WILL KILL OUR PRINCE!

\- And since when do you care about me, father?

Both Jaden’s eyes and his voice turned completely cold as he faced his father and everyone else in his escort, his hand not letting go of Jesse’s.

\- Aren’t I just a tool to you? That’s what you always say anyway. – the prince continued, even Yubel pulling back at the sight of the brunette’s quiet rage. – But you know what? I never cared for you or this damn kingdom or, hell, even my role as a prince! Why bother when everyone avoids me like a plague anyway! And why?! Because you and mother couldn’t cope with the fact YOUR SON WAS BORN WITH DARK POWERS!

The collective gasp could be heard from all onlookers and soldiers as they backed off slightly, the king being the only one to stay at the same place, his chin high and mighty like it always was.

But his eyes… those brutally cold eyes, they were filled with utmost fear. Even Jesse was able to see it from that distance…

\- Yeah, I remembered! – Jaden said through a deranged chuckle. – Thanks to this demon possessing me and trying to turn me against Johan, I tapped into my own memories while trying to break free. And I remember every single detail! How you noticed my powers! How I once accidentally hurt a servant and reached out for help to you but what did you do?! Tossed me aside like some monster, like I wasn’t your child. And on top of that… you manipulated my memories… made me forget everything…

Jesse’s heart suddenly started squeezing, intense dark energy slowly swallowing the brunette who was standing just next to him, the prince’s eyes turning from their usual warm brown color into a mercilessly cold gold…

_Jaden, no…_

\- None of you cared… none of you cared what happened to me… - he muttered, the dark form around him becoming bigger and bigger as the people in front of him became increasingly more scared, his father included.

_That’s not true… There are people that care!_

_Me, Syrus, Tyranno, Blair, Zane… even Chazz! Your pets! We all love you!_

But there was no use in Jesse’s thoughts. He couldn’t convey anything without his voice. He couldn’t reach Jaden…

Jesse suddenly gasped and pulled onto the other’s hand hardly while putting the other around the prince’s neck, burying it in his fluffy hair. The contact of their lips was tense and Jesse could feel his body trembling with fear as he exposed himself to more of that dark energy his lover was emitting.

But he couldn’t give up now. That was the only way of conveying his feelings for Jaden at that moment…

_I love you._

_I love you so much, my beautiful, adorable prince._

The tension slowly started to ease up, Jaden relaxing in the other’s arms as their lips slowly started moving against each other, the crowd whispering and gasping at the sight, few chuckles flying through the air.

\- That monster is going to push our prince even further into darkness! – the king suddenly spoke, his expression distorted from rage and disgust as he grabbed one of the crossbows from the soldier nearest to him. – KILL HIM!

And just when the two lovers separated and a few arrows were shot in the air, a huge tidal wave rose from below the cliffs and threw all the people standing on the shore of their feet. Jesse instinctively shielded Jaden from both the wave and the arrows flying their way, just then noticing the sun had almost set…

\- YOU INSOLENT, PUNY, DISGUSTING CREATURE!

Jesse smiled at the sound of his own father’s voice, the silhouette’s of his four siblings standing next to his mighty from above the sea surface bringing the needed piece to the merman’s chest.

\- HOW DARE YOU HURT MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!? – the sea king roared as he grabbed onto the other king’s robes, picking him up in the air. The man struggled and wept as he came face to face with a powerful creature, the sheer shock of the experience causing him to pass out.

With their king out, the people started running all around the land, four of Jesse’s siblings using their water-bending abilities to scare them off, even more, Jaden’s pets finally unleashed and helping them in that task, giving soldiers a few rather painful bites and kicks.

Even Syrus, Blair, and Chazz arrived at the beach along with Zane and Tyranno, the land drowning in the scent of seawater.

Jesse had to chuckle, not even realizing his legs were giving up on him, his body slowly descending towards the ground.

\- JOHAN! – Jaden suddenly yelled out, the merman just then becoming aware of the burning pain in his chest.

His eyes slowly looked down only to see… two arrows… deep in his chest.

\- Johan! Hey, look at me! Don’t close your eyes! Look at me! – the brunette spoke in a frantic tone, his eyes brown again.

The merman chuckled mutely as he rose his hand and caressed his lover’s cheek, the blood flowing out of his wound taking all his strength away.

\- Don’t look at me like that, hey! – Jaden demanded, his expression distorting in the intense agony he was feeling. – You promised you’ll stay with me! You can’t go now! I still want to learn so much about you! Please, Johan!

But merman had no strength left to even smile, breathing suddenly becoming a rather difficult task.

\- I guess the two of you won’t need this anymore.

Yubel suddenly came into the merman’s view, their hand glowing in an intense yellow light as the ashes of something flew on the gentle breeze of the evening…

\- Yubel, you… - the sea king prepared himself to grab the wizard as well but Yubel rose their hand in an unimpressed manner before crouching down next to Jesse.

In one swift move, they took the small arrows out of the merman’s chest, Jesse grunting mutely in agony, causing his siblings to jump forward and seize Yubel but the wizard didn’t move an inch, completely unbothered by their attacks or kicks.

Instead, they put both of their hands over the merman’s chest while a gentle while the light slowly enveloped Jesse’s body, an instant feeling of ease and relaxation swallowing him whole.

A few moments later, the merman was finally able to sit up, Jaden immediately wrapping his hands around the other’s neck as he cried and cried.

\- Why would you do this?! – Aster asked as he pushed Yubel’s shoulder, the wizard sighing with disappointment before responding:

\- I cheated and your little brother wouldn’t even be injured if it wasn’t for me. Plus, this young human… - the wizard pointed at Jaden. – He’s rather promising, he deflected my control like it was nothing. I have to be prepared for our next clash. Until then, I’ll let them live in peace.

With a sinister chuckle Yubel spread their wings and rose up from the ground but before they dived back into the ocean’s depth, another tiny light appeared in their hand.

\- Oh, I forgot to return this, I apologize.

As the light leaped out of the wizard’s hand and entered right into Jesse’s mouth, everyone was left confused for a short moment only to gasp in delight when they heard a very familiar and strong singing voice:

\- La la la~~~~

Jaden was left completely speechless at that moment as he looked at the merman, Jesse’s face reddening a little as he cleared his throat.

\- S-sorry… I know it’s not the best introduction but now that I finally have my voice back I had to-

\- You saved me… - Jaden whispered with a smile. – Back then, you saved me. You sang to me… You’re Jesse!

The merman could feel his own tears rolling down his cheeks as he cupped the other’s face and nodded, his voice shaking with joy:

\- At your service, my beloved prince…

***

\- So you’re really going back to the ocean? – Jaden asked as he buried his feet into the wet sand, Jesse sitting in front of him in his true form, his rainbow and turquoise scales so shiny the young prince wasn’t able to look away for even a moment.

\- I have to. I haven’t been home in six months, I still have my princely duties to attend. – the merman grinned before taking the other’s hands in reassurance. – But I’ll be back as soon as I can. We have to keep our promise and travel around together.

Jaden chuckled sweetly before squatting down in the water and pecking the other’s lips, the salty taste giving him comfort.

\- But you also have to promise me something, Jaden. – turquoise-head said in a serious tone.

\- Anything for you, beautiful.

Jesse chuckled at the compliment, aware he was completely red in the face.

\- Please take care of your business, too. Now that you know both me and everyone else have your back, it should be easy to break these shackles.

Jaden’s brows furrowed at his statement, especially after remembering what had happened after the whole ordeal at the beach.

The sea king didn’t want to retreat his own troops until the human apologized but since Jaden’s father was known for “not ever bending to the authority of others, especially monsters”, Jaden did it in his stead. The sea king seemed rather satisfied with that as well and before departure, he made sure to scare everyone so much that they’ll never again even think about hurting anyone of his children, especially his most precious youngest one.

After that Jesse’s siblings stayed behind for a little to help and clean up all the mess while also getting closer to Jaden’s friends: Chazz was all about Alexis who found his attention incredibly adorable but also slightly bothersome but Blair was more than happy to roast the young nobleman for his intense enthusiasm. Jim was more than happy to interact with the pets and Tyranno, the young retainer more than impressed by Shirley who also came along to defend her prince. Atticus and Zane also bonded, their roles as eldest brothers being something they were proud of. Syrus was rather taken by Aster's presence but was also rather amused by Jaden’s slight fear from that particular merman, Aster making sure to make him feel as awkward as possible.

Of course, nothing was still solved when it came to either of their kingdoms. Jaden and Jesse were still a rather odd couple connected by destiny and their deep love for one another, but both of them knew they couldn’t ever be truly happy until they sort out the mess in their own homes.

And as much as Jaden’s stomach churned at the mere thought of talking to his father, he knew he had to do it for both Jesse’s and his own self.

\- Don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything. – brunette said before kissing the other’s scaly hand, Jesse chuckling at the gesture. – But I do have one small request…

\- Oh, what is it?

\- That song you sang to me before the storm… - Jaden said as he sat into the shallow sea, not caring about his clothes. – Sing it to me again.

Jesse chuckled again as he came closer to his lover.

\- You’re aware I’m asking for your hand in marriage with that song, right?

\- Yes, that’s exactly why I want you to sing it to me. – Jaden grinned as the other shook his head, the merman clearing his throat and hoping he remembered all the lyrics.

\- Alright, here I go…

As the sun finally entered the sea and the sky became colored in gentle indigo color, the strong yet sweet voice of a young merman echoed the air, Jaden closing his eyes as his heart beat strongly with every word.

_Where is your heart?_

_When shadows fill your eyes_

_Keeping you from me_

_Close yet far apart_

_Where is your heart?_

_You know it isn’t right_

_What’re you hiding, mystery lad_

_Where’s your heart tonight?_

Jaden could see all of those past six months in front of his eyes, all the times he spent with Jesse, all the times they laughed, exchanged a gentle caress or did something childishly stupid. All those times, all those memories, were so precious to the young king…

_I knew I found heaven_

_Right from the start_

_Your inner beauty shames_

_The rose on a vine_

_So once more I ask you_

_Where is your heart?_

_I’ll love you forever_

_Will you be mine?_

But as the familiar part of the song rang out and Jesse prepared for the new verse, Jaden realized the two of them still had a long way to go. But there was a lot of hope for both of them, especially because they had their family and friends giving them all support. Still, both of them still needed to take care of their unfinished business…

_Where is your heart?_

_The heart that understands_

_My life so declared_

_You hold in your hands_

_Where’s your heart?_

_Just say we’ll never part_

_How far I’d go just to know_

_Where is your heart?_

_So once more, I ask you_

_Where is your heart?_

_I’ll love you forever_

_Say you’ll be mine_

But despite all the apparent hardships the two princes had to face before finally reuniting, Jaden knew that once they do, they won’t part as long as they both live. They still had so much to do together, go to so many places and… create so many more memories…

_If I find this heaven_

_Just wasn’t true_

_For me the sun would seize to shine_

_For all time_

_My future looked empty_

_Now there is you_

_I’ll love you forever_

_Will you be mine?_

\- Yes. – Jaden responded with a tender smile before kissing the other, Jesse’s lips spreading into a wide smile. – How do you even know that song? It’s beautiful…

\- Well, my mother proposed to my father with that song and she sang it to us when we were little. So it’s a custom for me to sing this song to my beloved.

Jaden chuckled as he embraced the other, pulling him on top of himself. Jesse joined in with the laughing, the two of them not allowing any bad thoughts or unknown future to spoil their moment together, knowing their departure won’t last long.

* * *

||THE END||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more short story DONE! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for supporting the story and for all the love you showed to me. I do hope you enjoyed this retelling even though I'm aware I rushed a lot of things because I'm bad at my job xD
> 
> I still hope to see you all again though! I plan on dropping a new short story a the beginning of December and until then I plan to finally finish Rock, Sonate and Red Roses.
> 
> Until the next short story, have a wonderful day and stay safe!
> 
> Bye-bye and I love you!


End file.
